Severus Snape conoce a Albus Severus
by verbatibisupersum
Summary: Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Severus Snape ha estado en coma durante varios años. Cuando vuelve al colegio ve todo cambiado. La gente ha crecido, envejecido.El tiempo ha pasado para todos, menos para as pasar cuatro años instalado en Hogwarts dando clase de pociones, un nuevo alumno le sorprenderà, despertando cosas en él como no había sucedido
1. Quince años en coma

nape despertó en una fría cama de hospital. Miró a un lado y a otro. No había nadie acompañándole, sólo su ropa doblada encima de una silla; y sin pensárselo dos veces, se vistió. Notaba el cuerpo entumecido y agarrotado al andar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente?

Salió al pasillo y un médico chocó con él.

-Oh, disculpe, señor...-calló al instante abriendo los ojos de manera desorbitada.

-¿Algun problema?-escupió Snape con cara de pocos amigos. Alzó la ceja izquierda, ¿por qué aquel doctor lo miraba de esa manera?

-No, no, n...nada. Solo me asombra volver a verle despierto después de tanto tiempo.

¿Tanto tiempo? Severus Snape le miró con una mezcla de impaciencia y confusión. Odiaba que se andasen con rodeos y aquel medicucho no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-¿Podría definir cuánto es ese "tanto tiempo"?-preguntó con los dientes rechinándole.

-Yo...verá...pues...15 años.-resolvió el médico temblando de arriba a abajo.

¿15 años? Severus Snape corrió al espejo más próximo en el pasillo y se miró. No notaba ninguna diferencia con respecto la última vez que se había visto. El doctor se acercó a él con cautela y empezó a explicarle con suavidad la situación.

-A nivel psicológico y físico usted no ha envejecido. Es como si hubiese estado en "pause" durante todo este tiempo, pero fuera la realidad era otra. Usted ingresó el 3 mayo de 1998, después de haber combatido en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Presentaba mordidas de serpiente en todas las extremidades y su cuerpo había adquirido grandes cantidades de veneno. Eso le provocó una parálisis cerebral durante unas milésimas de segundo que le hicieron entrar en coma. Pudimos curar sus heridas y extraer todo el veneno de su cuerpo. Pero todo intento de hacerle salir del estado de coma fue inútil. Hasta ahora...

Severus escuchó todo cuanto el médico le dijo asumiendo poco a poco cada palabra dicha. Cuando hubo asimilado todo, preguntó:

-¿A qué día estamos hoy?

-15 de julio de 2013.

No preguntó nada más. Toda respuesta a sus preguntas debía resolverlas alguien de mayor confianza.

Salió del hospital y acto seguido se desapareció para llegar hasta Hogsmeade. Poco después sus pasos le llevaron hasta la entrada de Hogwarts. Nada parecía haber cambiado, aunque la última vez que lo había visto, el castillo estaba casi en ruinas por las continuas maldiciones que lo agredían.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso. Andaba despacio, buscando alguna diferencia con lo que ya conocía, pero nada. El castillo había sido restaurado de una manera fiel a su origen.

-¿Severus?

Podría haber distinguido esa voz hasta debajo del agua. Se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada azul cubierta por unas gafas con cristales de media luna. Albus Dumbledore había acortado la distancia que los separaba y le estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. Severus Snape se puso rígido, pero le correspondió al abrazo como pudo.

-Señor director, creí que yo...Usted...Le creí muerto.-dijo Snape con un deje de amargura.

-Tranquilo, Severus. Ahora que has despertado podremos hablar tranquilamente. Tenemos todo un verano para responder a todas las dudas.-resolvió el anciano director con una sonrisa mientras le dedicaba unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro al pocionista.

A Severus le habría gustado poder decir que le había encontrado algo cambiado, pero no era así. Albus Dumbledore seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. La misma mirada, la misma barba larga y blanca, incluso se le contaban la misma cantidad de arrugas...

Albus Dumbledore se había salvado de la maldición asesina que Severus había lanzado contra él por un hechizo de magia antigua que hacía de "efecto ilusión". Consistía en invocar un hechizo que hiciera ver a los demás lo que se esperaba como resultado.

En cuanto Harry se apartó para buscar ayuda para Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía, éste invocó el hechizo y se desapareció lejos de Hogwarts para descansar. Así el Dumbledore visible para todos, solo era una ilusión, un espejismo a ojos de todos...

Algunos detalles más completaron el relato de la "salvación" de Dumbledore dejando a Snape estupefacto ante la inteligencia del viejo mago.

El encuentro días después con la profesora McGonagall fue algo incómodo. Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y pidiéndole disculpas por su último encuentro y las reiteradas veces en que lo había llamado "cobarde". El tiempo sí parecía haber hecho mella en ella. Parecía una adorable anciana. Su pelo era blanco y las arrugas ganaban batalla en lo que fue una tersa piel.

Así, poco a poco, fue encontrándose con distintos conocidos. Descubrió que Longbottom formaba parte de la plantilla de profesorado como profesor de Herbología. Potter y la joven Weasley se habían unido en matrimonio y eran padres de tres hijos, entre los cuales, habían tenido la osadía de llamar "Albus Severus".

Contra todo pronóstico, Luna y Ron Weasley también eran marido y mujer, siendo padres de dos hijos, mientras que Hermione Granger se encontraba en la rama de investigación de laboratorios mágicos. Lupin y Thonks, que habían sobrevivido con suerte a la guerra, trabajaban en el ministerio y su hijo Teddy cursaba sus últimos años en Hogwarts...

Severus Snape trataba de almacenar todos los datos de varios años en pocas semanas. El profesor Slughorn pudo jubilarse al fin y así llegó un nuevo 1 de Septiembre en el que Severus Snape volverí a ser "el temido profesor de pociones".

Continuará...


	2. Si no era suficiente un Potter,ahora dos

Le mataría. Si ese mocoso engreído volvía ese año a Hogwarts con esa actitud tan "Potterblackeriana"( actitud mezcla de Potter y Black) le haría pedazos. Habían pasado 4 años desde que se había vuelto a incorporar en Hogwarts. Sus dos primeros años desde la vuelta habían sido bastante tranquilos. Se le respetaba y admiraba. Seguía causando cierta apatía, eso no podía negarlo. Pero se sentía lo más parecido a lo que debe ser la comodidad. No tenía que hacer de espía ni cumplir órdenes estrictas de Dumbledore. Pero pronto esa tranquilidad se vio alterada por un nuevo especimen de Potter.

¿Y se quejaba por aquel entonces del hijo de Lily? ¡James Sirius era la reencarnación de Black y James Potter en un mismo cuerpo!

Sonrisa autosufieciente, mirada repleta de futuras travesuras, el dichoso tic de atusarse el pelo como en sus años lo hacía James Potter,...

Aun tenía en su mente la manera tan grosera en que se le presentó.

 _Flashback_

 _Severus Snape entró en el aula de pociones con su usual aire de imposición y su capa ondeando en el aire. Alguna incipiente cana asomaba por el cabello negro. Paseó su mirada por el aula hasta hallar su objetivo. Un muchacho delgado de pelo azabache y ojos castaños reía y murmuraba con su compañero de pupitre._

 _-Señor Potter, veo que está más interesado en cuchichear con su compañero que escuchar lo que yo tenga que decir. Si piensa que Hogwarts está aquí para.._.

 _-Perdone, señor. Creo que usted aun no había empezado a decir nada. Claro está que si usted entiende por hablar montar un numerito dando un portazo y haciendo ondear su capita, entiendo su enfado. Pero como ve podría explicarle su entrada con pelos y señales. Sería como describir la entrada de un murciélago en su cueva._

 _El alumno fue castigado con dos semanas dedicadas a limpiar los calderos en su tiempo de ocio. También cabe decir que aquel día James Sirius firmó su sentencia de enemistad de por vida con Severus Snape._

 _Flashback_

Severus Snape, sentado frente a su escritorio, se frotaba las sienes pensando en el curso que se avecinaba y en el que tendría que vérselas de nuevo con ese demonio.

Toc, toc

-Adelante-dijo en tono solemne, adoptando una postura rígida.

-Severus, buenas tardes. ¿Organizando las clases del curso que está por comenzar?-preguntó Albus risueño.

-Algo así...-murmuró el profesor Snape.

-Muy bien, porque traigo noticias en relación a este. Varios hijos de algunos de los ex-alumnos más conocidos asisten este curso a su primer año en Hogwarts. Como el hijo de Draco, Scorpius Malfoy; el hijo de Luna Lovegood, Denis Weasley y el varón menor de los Potter, Albus Severus Potter

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Lo que has oído, Severus. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

-¿Maravilloso dice? No tenía suficiente con un Potter como para que ahora tenga que lidiar con dos. ¡Esto es el colmo!

-Severus, tranquilo. En mis últimas visitas a la casa de los Potter me ha parecido un joven encantador.

-¡Y un cuerno! También decía eso de su hermano, de su padre, de su abuelo...¿Se da cuenta? A usted sea cual sea la generación, un Potter siempre le parece "encantador".

Dumbledore se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Y tú, Severus,¿ no te das cuenta de que sea cual sea la generación, siempre odias al chico que lleve por apellido "Potter"?

Severus se mordió la lengua ante aquella contestación y miró al suelo. El director se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Severus, reconozco que James Sirius es bastante travieso. Un poco atolondrado y frívolo, cierto. Pero es un buen muchacho. Solo tiene que madurar. Albus Severus es diferente, ya lo verás.

Albus Dumbledore salió del despacho del pocionista tarareando alegremente, mientras Snape se hundía en el respaldo de su silla.

La madrugada del 1 de Septiembre de 2017, Severus Snape se removía incómodo en su cama. "Otro Potter..."-pensó. Gruñó para sí mismo y se incorporó.

-Harry Potter no encontró nombres suficientes para ponerle a su hijo que tuvo que elegir Severus-murmuró a la oscuridad.

Había oído que el pequeño varón de los Potter era el único que había heredado los ojos de su padre y por tanto de Lily. "Al menos, habrá algo bonito que mirar"-pensó con cierto rubor por la intimidad de ese pensamiento. Y con este mismo se durmió hasta que el día empezó a hacer entrada.

10:50 a.m del 1 de septiembre de 2017

Harry y Ginny Potter, junto con su hija Lily Luna, despedían a sus hijos mayores después de haber colocado el equipaje en el tren.

James Sirius no paraba de revolotear comentando las aventuras románticas de Ted Lupin con su prima Victorie Weasley.

Por otro lado, Albus Severus estaba inquieto y preocupado. Llevaba todo el verano dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta (¿Qué pasaría si le seleccionasen en Slytherin?) y su padre siempre le consolaba diciéndole que "el hombre más valiente que había conocido era Severus Snape, el jefe de esa casa".

Sin embargo, James Sirius decía cosas horribles sobre él. Como que era un vampiro que se alimentaba de la sangre de todo aquel que no perteneciese a la casa de las serpientes.

El Expreso de Hogwarts avisaba de estar a punto de partir. James Sirius dio un beso rápido a sus padres y hermana y salió corriendo hacia el tren sin esperar a Albus.

Éste se despidió con un fuerte abrazo a los tres y varios besos a cada uno.

-Escribenos esta noche, Albus-dijo Harry Potter con cariño a su hijo y añadió-Y te querremos igual ocupes la casa que ocupes. Recuerda lo que te he dicho otras veces.

Albus Severus asintió con el corazón agitado. ¿Por qué temía terminar en una casa u otra? Slytherin no podía estar tan mal.

Con paso decidido, se giró una última vez para ver a sus padres y entró en el expreso, nervioso por saber cuál sería su destino.

Continuará...


	3. Un Potter serpiente y una sabelotodo

Albus Severus se sentó en el expreso junto con su hermano y sus amigos. James Sirius llevaba un rato haciendo imitaciones de los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Eh, Dorian. ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda la profesora Trelawney?-preguntó James Sirius a uno de sus amigos.

-Ni idea. ¿A qué?

\- A una mosca ciega, porque flota por la clase alrededor de sus alumnos y para ser vidente no ve ni torta.

El hermano mayor de los Potter y sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Albus no entendió la broma y prefirió callarse.

-¿Y Snape?-le preguntó Dorian Finnigan.

-¡A un buitre con un peluquín de pelo de sobaco!

Las carcajadas volvieron a estallar incomodando a Albus. ¿Por qué James se divertía a consta de otros que ni siquiera estaban presentes?

Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era atormentarle más con su indecisión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Cogió un libro y se puso a leer para concentrarse en otra cosa, mientras su hermano y sus amigotes seguían con su sesión de chistes y payasadas.

En Hogwarts, Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos del castillo cuando se encontró a Minerva McGonagall hablando con una mujer más joven.

-Oh, Severus. Mira quien se incorpora a la plantilla de profesores este año.-dijo McGonagall señalando a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Severus Snape, como buen espía que había sido, no olvidaba ningun detalle. Aquel rostro le era conocido, pero había cambiado con el tiempo. Ojos castaños, pelo suavemente rizado y expresión seria. Hermione Granger había cambiado a primera vista. Tenía ante él a una mujer con una edad similar a la suya a nivel físico.

-Vaya, ya empezaba a preocuparme el que la pequeña pequeña insufrible sabelotodo no asomara su nariz por el colegio. ¿Dejará a sus alumnos contestar las preguntas o lo hará usted por ellos para demostrarles la capacidad de su conocimiento?-Snape dijo todo eso como quien saluda despreocupado a un vecino.

-En primer lugar, señor, no soy pequeña ni sabelotodo. Si le soy insufrible, razón de más para no dirigirme la palabra, aunque creo no haberle molestado al menos en 19 años. En cuanto a mis clases, supongo que le será dificil por el tamaño de ésta, pero no meta sus narices en asuntos que no le conciernen-espetó Hermione Granger con absoluta serenidad.

Severus Snape siguió su camino ignorando el comentario de la castaña. Pero tras haber dado unos pasos, sin girarse, preguntó:

-¿Qué asignatura piensa impartir, señorita Granger?

-Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

El profesor de pociones siguió su paseo dejando a la nueva profesora y a McGonagall resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes por las clases que estaban por comenzar.

Dos Potter, una sabelotodo...¿Iba a venir un nuevo Señor Tenebroso para completar el pack? Severus Snape maldijo a Merlín y a toda la congregación de magos a lo largo de la historia. Iba a ser un año duro...

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación y Hagrid empezó a llamar a los de primer año. Algunas arrugas y canas predominaban en su cabeza, pero su voz seguía siendo tan fuerte como su envergadura.

-Albus Severus, espero que termines en Gryffindor o más te vale no acercarte a mí en todo el curso-dijo James Sirius a su hermano dándole una colleja y marchándose con su hermano hacia los carruajes tirados por los thestrals.

"A veces, James, es insoportable"-pensó Albus mientras se dirigía hacia el semigigante.

-Hola, Albus. ¿Nervioso?-preguntó Hagrid al pequeño de los Potter en tono de confidente.

Siempre que iba a casa a visitarlos(todas las semanas) le hablaba como si fuese una criatura frágil e irrepetible. Eso le hacía sentir a Albus Severus valioso aunque un poco incómodo teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Hagrid.

-Bastante, Hagrid. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro, pequeño, dime.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de Severus Snape?

-Pues...es un hombre...como decirlo...díficil.

-¿Es difícil decir cómo es ese hombre?

-No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que él es difícil. Es un gran profesional en su labor como pocionista y un hombre valiente y fiel a Dumbledore. El problema es que el trato con él es complicado.¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Albus Severus intentaba hacerse una idea y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no lo hubo comprendido del todo.

Los alumnos de primer año subieron en las barcas. Sus compañeros resultaron ser Denis Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Hola primo-dijo Denis sonriendo alegremente. Tenía el pelo rubio, como su madre, aborotado y las mejillas llenas de pecas.

-Hola Denis-respondió de manera educada Albus.

-Vaya, reunión familiar. Qué tierno-irrumpió Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Te incomoda?-dijo Albus algo molesto por la manera en que el rubio había dicho eso.

-No

Scorpius los ignoró durante el viaje, mientras Albus y Denis hablaban sobre la incertidumbre de la selección de casas.

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba a la entrada del castillo para acompañarles al Gran Comedor. Empezaron a andar siguiendo a la anciana profesora y con la tensión agarrada a los talones de esos primerizos estudiantes de magia.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando ver las cuatro mesas de cada casa y la mesa de profesores al fondo de la estancia. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde el sombrero seleccionador esperaba, todos guardaron silencio.

Albus Severus miraba a todos lados asombrado. Aquel lugar era majestuoso e imponente. McGonagall había empezado a nombrar a los primeros de la lista, Entre ellos su primo Denis, que como todo Weasley había sido escogido en Gryffindor.

Mientras paseaba la mirada por todo el comedor se topó con unos ojos negros que le miraban con intensidad. Era él. El misterio de su segundo nombre le estaba mirando directamente con osadía.

"Scorpius Malfoy"-leía McGonagall

"Slytherin"-se oía en boca del sombrero.

Albus Severus mantuvo la mirada en ese iris azabache y le sonrío mientras le saludaba con la mano.

El hombre parecía hacer el amago de devolverle el saludo, pero...

"Albus Severus Potter"-oyó decir a McGonagall.

Se sentó en el taburete y se le colocó el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya...de nuevo un Potter. Supongo que como tu padre y tu hermano querras ser tú quien decida, ¿no es así?"- le dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

Albus Severus paró a pensar. Todos en su familia habían sido escogidos en Gryffindor y él tenía la opción de escoger ese mismo destino. Pero, ¿era lo mejor? Si entraba a Gryffindor sería difícil superar la huella de sus antepasados y tendría que aguantar los chistes de James a diario...

¿Y Slytherin? Nadie le había dicho qué pasaba si eras de esa casa. Estaba muy confundido.

-Señor sombrero...-murmuró Albus-no sé qué sea lo mejor para mí.¿Usted lo sabe?

El sombrero seleccionador sonrío o eso parecía que hacía cuando oyó el murmullo del pequeño.

"Nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, Potter. Eso es algo que debieron aprender tu padre y tu hermano en su día. Si me permites, yo te daré la opción que mejor se adapte a tu potencial"

Albus Severus asintió con timidez mientras el sombrero gritaba:

"Slytherin"

El profesor Snape saltó en su silla de la sorpresa y se unió a los aplausos de los alumnos de su casa con una incredulidad palpable; Albus Dumbledore sonreía desde su asiento y James Sirius declaraba en la mesa de Gryffindor que su hermano estaba loco y por eso le habían destinado a la casa de las serpientes.

Continuará...


	4. Albus Severus conoce a la serpiente alfa

"El hombre se descubre así mismo cuando se enfrenta a los obstáculos"dijo Antonie de Saint-Exupéry(autor de "El Principito) y Albus Severus se la citó a sí mismo para darse ánimos. Desde bien pequeño era un ávido lector de libros muggles en una época donde no muchos a su edad entendían la literatura como un arte.

Ocupó su sitio en la mesa de Slytherin, en un rincón, y volvió la vista al frente. Severus Snape volvía a mirarlo, esta vez con la ceja izquierda inclinada hacia arriba. Parecía tan desconcertado, como él confundido.

El director, Albus Dumbledore, presentó a Hermione Granger como nueva profesora de "Estudios de Runas Antiguas" siendo recibida con gran calidez y apoyo.

Tras la selección, la presentación de la nueva profesora y el discurso de Dumbledore se dio paso a la cena. Albus Severus notó la mirada del profesor de pociones clavada en él todo el rato. ¿Debería sentirse incómodo? Quizá...pero no se sentía así. Al contrario, esa mirada era una especie de compañía para no sentirse solo en esa mesa repleta de gente que no conocía.

Observó que James Sirius le ignoró durante toda la cena; lo que era de esperar. El popular James Sirius tenía un hermano que había sido destinado a Slytherin y eso era demasiado deshonroso para su fama de líder.

Cuando la cena terminó, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a seguir al prefecto que les acompañaría a sus habitaciones, pero una mano le enganchó del cuello de la túnica e interrumpió su propósito.

-¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Por qué narices no le has suplicado al sombrero que te pusiera en Gryffindor?-preguntó con enfado James Sirius.

-Déjame en paz, James.-dijo Albus intentando zafarse de su hermano mayor.

-¿Pretendes ser la deshonra de la familia o qué?

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo Severus Snape que acababa de llegar junto a los dos hermanos.

-Na...nada, señor- respondió Albus Severus algo azorado.

-Pasa que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano ha elegido por voz propia pertenecer a Slytherin-respondió orgulloso James.

-¿Y dónde está el problema, señor Potter?-siseó como una serpiente al acecho el pocionista.

-Que no quisiera que mi hermano terminase pareciéndose a la serpiente alfa de su casa, alias murciélago quejica, por ejemplo.-dijo James revolviéndose el pelo.

Severus Snape iba a estallar de la ira, su cara era roja y la vena del cuello amenazaba con estallar. Esa insolencia, ese tic,...Le estrangularía allí mismo. Alzó la mano en dirección del Gryffindor, pero una mano pequeña la cogió. Albus Severus había cogido su mano con cierto temblor, pero tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano mayor.

-James, piérdete con tu panda de descerebrados.-dijo mientras tiraba de la mano del profesor Snape consigo.

Cuando hubieron perdido de vista a James, Albus Severus soltó la mano del profesor, quedando de espaldas a él y dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento, señor. Sólo quería evitar problemas.

Severus miró al chico cada vez más desconcertado. Si no fuera por el parecido con su padre y los inconfundibles ojos de Lily, negaría toda vinculación con el apellido "Potter".

-Ha optado por la decisión más inteligente. Le aseguro que de no ser por usted, habría utilizado la cabeza de su hermano como caldero.-dijo Severus Snape con tono grave.

Albus Severus se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente con el profesor y añadió con una tímida sonrisa:

-No creo que James la echara mucho de menos. Rara vez la utiliza.

Severus estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo para hacer de ella una mueca.

Tomando de nuevo una actitud superior se refirió al muchacho.

-Le acompañaré a los dormitorios, mañana empiezan las clases y debe descansar.

Albus Severus asintió en silencio y siguió al profesor por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Gracias, profesor Snape.-dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban hacia los dormitorios.

-Los dormitorios de los chicos se encuentran a la derecha. Y antes de irse, respondame, ¿por qué no eligió usted mismo ir en Gryffindor?

-"Un hombre tiene que escoger. En esto reside su fuerza: en el poder de sus decisiones."Paulo Coelho-citó Albus Severus con serenidad- Haber escogido Gryffindor habría sido elegir por mi familia, no por mí. Quizá yo no sea como ellos...Buenas noches, profesor.

Albus Severus desapareció por la escalera camino de los dormitorios, dejando al profesor Snape en un mar de contradicciones y confusiones.

"Quizá, él no sea como ellos"-pensó el profesor mirando el lugar donde había estado el chico unos momentos antes y dirigiendose a sus aposentos.

 _Queridos papá y mamá_

 _Finalmente he sido seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador me dio la opción de elegir Gryffindor, pero hice caso a su recomendación._

 _James está furioso conmigo porque dice que esta casa es para amargados e incluso habló muy mal al profesor Snape. Cuando está con sus amigos le gusta ser el centro de atención. (No le digan nada o me reñirá por chivarme, por favor)_

 _Estoy cansado por el viaje, pero deseando empezar las clases. Además, creo que tenías razón papá, el profesor Snape fue bastante amable conmigo y no le vi nada de vampiro como decía James._

 _Ya preparé mis libros y utensilios para mañana y ahora me voy a ir a dormir._

 _Espero tener noticias vuestras pronto._

 _Os quiere,_

 _Albus Severus_

Continuará...


	5. Un primer día con mucho que contar

Albus Severus despertó en el dormitorio de los chicos Slytherin. Se le hacía extraño pertecer a esa casa, pero sabía que a la larga sería consciente de que había sido la mejor decisión.

La lechuza de sus padres picoteaba la ventaba que estaba próxima a su cama, la dejó entrar y cogió la carta que llevaba entre sus patas.

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Tu madre y yo estamos decepcionados con el comportamiento de tu hermano. Sin embargo, tú has demostrado ser un chico muy inteligente y honrado._

 _Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día en clase y que no dudes en confiar al profesor Snape cualquier problema que tengas. Espero que te lleves bien con él y le demuestres lo buen Slytherin que eres._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry James Po_ tter.

Albus Severus guardó la carta en su baúl y se puso su uniforme con los colores de la casa de las serpientes. A decir verdad, el verde le sentaba realmente bien y hacía juego con sus ojos.

Miró el horario. A primera hora tendría clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape. Eso le agitó. Tenía miedo a defraudarle. ¿Y si le preguntaba algo que ignoraba? Había leído bastante sobre pociones y antídotos, pero no creía saber lo suficiente para contentar al profesor. Suspiró. La suerte estaba echada.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en el mismo rincón de la noche anterior. Desayunó con tranquilidad, observando la mesa que estaba casi vacía debido a que era bastante temprano. Sin querer tropezó de nuevo con los ojos de color azabache del jefe de la casa Slytherin. Parecían escrutarle a cada momento. Volvió a sonreirle y a saludarle con la mano. El profesor intentó camuflar su sorpresa y le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, fijando su concentración en el desayuno.

Tiempo después, Albus se dirigió al aula de Pociones para empezar su primera clase del curso. Se sentó en la primera fila y a su lado Denis Weasley, ya que Gryffindor y Slytherin coincidían en esa materia.

Como siempre Severus Snape entraba cerrando con fuerza la puerta y con su capa ondeando en aire con una ligereza "plumífera".

Tras dar un breve discurso sobre las muchas cosas que detestaba y que no permitía en clase, fijó su mirda en el joven Potter. Parecía haber prestado atención a su discurso."¿Sería esa la primera vez que un Potter se dignaba a escucharle?"

Decidió poner a prueba al muchacho con las preguntas que en su día le hizo a su padre y más tarde a su hermano mayor, demostrando ambos ser unos zoquetes.

-Señor Potter, ¿podría decirme qué se obtiene al agregar polvo de raices de azfodelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-Filtro de muertos en vida, señor. Es una poción bastante poderosa para dormir.

-¿Donde buscaría si le digo que me encuentre un bezoar, señor Potter?

-En el estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de venenos.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia?

-Ninguna, ambas son la misma planta

Severus Snape guardó silencio. "Sí, es el primer Potter que parece tener futuro en mis clases"-pensó. Además estaba en plena libertad de hacer lo que se disponía a hacer.

-Diez puntos para Slytherin por el buen uso del conocimiento por parte del señor Potter-dictó el profesor Snape.-Ahora quiero que cojan los calderos y empiecen a preparar la poción que les escribiré en la pizarra.

La clase transcurrió tranquila. Todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivos calderos para hacer bien su poción.

Albus Severus fue el último en dejar su muestra en el escritorio del profesor. Era escrupuloso y organizado por lo que había recogido su pupitre a conciencia. El resto de los alumnos salieron escopetados en cuanto sonó el timbre.

-Gracias por los puntos concedidos, señor-agradeció Albus Severus al profesor.

-Usted respondió correctamente a mis preguntas. Esos puntos eran merecidos. Y...-los ojos de Snape se abrieron completamente. El chico le estaba tendiendo la mano para estrecharla como modo de agradecimiento. Se la estrechó algo dudoso y sientiendo el temblor de la pequeña mano bajo la suya. Miró al muchacho y vio cómo una sonrisa asomaba por sus comisuras. "La misma sonrisa de Lily"-pensó.

El joven se despidió y salió del aula camino de su clase de Historia de la Magia, dejando al profesor Snape sumido en sus pensamientos.

Albus Dumbledore se encontró con el joven Potter saliendo del aula de Pociones.

-Albus Severus, ¿cómo fue tu primera clase?

-Muy bien, señor.

-Me alegro. Una cosa antes de irse, ¿cuál cree que es la mejor manera para empezar el día con buen humor?

-Bueno, empezar con buen humor no sé, pero escuchar buena música aporta cierta fuerza a cualquier hora.-respondió el alumno algo desconcertado por esa pregunta improvista.

-Oh, suena bien. ¿Quiere un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias, señor. Debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi próxima clase.

-Claro, vaya. Tenga un buen día.

Albus Dumbledore perdió de vista al joven Potter y sonrió ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Pero antes se dirigió al aula de Pociones para pedirle a Severus unas pociones que reclamaba Pomfrey.

La mañana pasó rápida para Severus Snape. La hora de comer estaba próxima, pero antes debía examinar algunos volúmenes de la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia allí y buscó en la sección de "Criaturas" hasta que chocó con una escalera que había pegada a una de las estanterías de los pasillos.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretende? ¿Quiere matarme?-le profirió Hermione Granger, desde lo alto de la escalera, sujeta con fuerza a uno de los estantes por temor a caerse.

La profesora Granger llevaba una falda que desde la posición del pocionista le permitían ver las piernas definidas de la mujer y parte de las braguitas. Se sonrojó y decidió mirarla a los ojos para concentrar su atención en otra cosa.

-Sería bastante cómico oírle a Rita Skeeter que "La Gran heroína sabelotodo de Granger fallece al caer de una escalera(una altura de aprox. 2 metros) cuando intentaba de manera despiadada memorizar algunos libros".-dijo Snape con sarcasmo y añadió.-No sea ridícula, señorita Granger. Si quisiera matarla ya lo habría hecho con un éxito más que rotundo. Yo que usted me preocuparía más de no ir pervirtiendo a los alumnos mostrando su ropa interior a la ligera.

El rostro de Hermione Granger se tiñó de rojo ante aquel comentario del profesor Snape, quien sonrío burlonamente y se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor para comer.

"Definitivamente, no empiezo con buen pie"-pensó la castaña con la vergüenza que aun la inundaba.

Albus Severus disfrutó de cada una de sus clases, descansó a la hora de la comida y después se encaminó al patio donde la señora Hooch les esperaba para impartir su primera clase de vuelo.

"Eso lo tenía fácil"-se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

Había crecido en una familia amante del Quidditch y desde bien pequeño le habían enseñado a montar en escoba.

Todos quedaron asombrados con la agilidad y destreza que el joven Albus demostró a la hora de volar e inclusó Scorpius Malfoy le felicitó cuando hizo un par de piruetas acrobáticas en el aire.

El día en Hogwarts concluyó unas horas después con un pequeño Potter orgulloso de sus primeros logros como Slytherin, un pocionista incómodo soñaba con la sonrisa de una pelirroja y las braguitas de cierta castaña, con la profesora de Runas Antiguas, como poco, desanimada y un director trasteando con un gramófono mágico hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a comenzar el día, una melodía resonó por todo el castillo:

/yd8GSzzs1zU

 _(Undone-FFH)_

Continuará...


	6. Un nuevo buscador en Slytherin

¿Y esa música? Se preguntaron todos los habitantes del castillo de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore hacía tambolirear sus dedos sobre el escritorio mientras la melodía salía de la boca del gramófono mágico. Aquel día se sentía maravilloso porque presentía que se avecinaban buenos tiempos.

Tras el extraño suceso de la música, cada persona volvió a sus menesteres.

Albus Severus había recibido una nota de la profesora Hooch en la que le animaba a ser el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y una sonrisa le iluminó toda la cara. La profesora de vuelo mencionaba también que antes debía consultarlo con el jefe de su casa, puesto que era él quien se encargaba de dar el visto bueno a los jugadores.

No podía esperar. Salió corriendo por la puerta de su sala común en dirección del despacho de Snape.

James Sirius caminaba adormilado por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Estaba enfadado con Albus. Ese canijo no solo había renunciado a pertenecer a la casa de los leones sino que presumía en sus clases de vuelo de ser un Slytherin bien dotado.

No se dio cuenta de dónde estaba hasta que vio la figura de una mujer mirando por la ventana con la mente lejos de allí.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-preguntó James Sirius acercándose a la profesora.

-Profesora Granger, James. Aquí no puedes tutearme. Soy tu profesora.

-Claro, claro. Tienes mala cara ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo estoy organizandome con las clases e intentando no meter la pata.

-Tú nunca metes la pata. Eres demasiado buena para eso-la animaba James con dulzura.

Hermione sonrió. James le recordaba mucho a Sirius con ese aire tan seguro y atrevido. Además era el único que la había dado ánimos personalmente por su comienzo como profesora.

-Gracias, James. Eres un cielo-resolvió la profesora castaña revolviéndole el pelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su alumno.

Hermione Granger se alejó hacia su despacho mientras James Sirius suspiraba como un...¿enamorado?

¿Enamorado de la que su padre consideraba una hermana? ¿Enamorado de una mujer que le superaba por muchos años en edad y que era su profersora?

James corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su dormitorio intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. "No es posible" - pensó.

Su hermano también corría, pero con otra persona en mente: "Severus Snape"

Debía encontrarle para que le diese el visto bueno a su alistamiento en el equipo de Slytherin. Llamó a la puerta del despacho del pocionista con entusiasmo y entró cuando éste le dio permiso.

-Vaya, Potter, supongo que esa dichosa música le habrá despertado antes de lo que acostumbra y viene a saber lo que ha pasado. No, no tengo ni idea de qué...-se paró en seco al mirar directamente el rostro del muchacho. Se le veía muy contento.-¿Puedo saber qué le trae tan risueño?

-Verá, no estoy aquí por eso de la música, sino por esto-dijo extendiéndole la nota de la señora Hooch al profesor de Pociones.

-Vaya, así que sería usted un buen buscador.¿Quiere seguir el ejemplo de su padre?

-Bueno, yo...verá señor, yo...-Albus estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba.

-Tranquilícese. Le daré el permiso, claro. Sólo era curiosidad. No está obligado a contarme nada que no quiera.

Severus Snape tomó su pluma, sacó un pergamino y empezó a redactar su consentimiento de que Albus fuera admitido en el equipo de Quidditch. Albus le miraba con eterna gratitud lo que le animó a hablar.

-Señor, yo sólo quiero demostrar que las serpientes también sabemos jugar y que somos tan buenos o mejores que el resto. Y...

Severus Snape le estudió con la mirada y sin que éste se diera cuenta se metió en su mente por unos segundos."Y quiero que usted se sienta orgulloso de mí, profesor"-se oía en la mente de Albus. Severus intentó aparentar normalidad.

Aquel chico se alejaba de todo parecido con su padre y nada que decir con respecto su hermano. Decidió preguntarle para saber cuál sería su respuesta directa.

-¿Y, señor Potter?

-Y quiero que...quiero enfrentarme a mi hermano y demostrarle la valía de esta casa.

Sin duda, aquel muchacho no hacía más que reavivar la imagen de Lily en su cabeza. Tan alejado de lo presuntuoso; modesto y humilde.

El profesor hizo desaparecer el pergamino con su consentimiento para que le llegara al capitán del equipo.

-Resuelto, señor Potter. Ya es usted parte del equipo de Quidditch de esta casa.

El resto del día, alumnos y profesores se mantuvieron ocupados en sus clases. Albus Severus fue presentado oficialmente como buscador de Slytherin al final de la tarde y se le puso al día con los futuros entrenamientos y partidos.

Hermione Granger había pasado un día algo más tranquilo que el anterior, pero necesitaba relajarse. Así pues, cogió una toalla y se dirigió al baño privado de profesores para darse un baño de espuma.

Pasado un rato, una figura negra hizo entrada en el baño mientras ella se cubría, a duras penas, con la toalla.

-Señorita Granger, veo que sigue interesada en seducir a todo bicho viviente de este castillo.

-¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?-gritó la mujer indignada

-¿He de recordarle que como profesor estoy en el mismo derecho que usted a utilizar este baño? Señorita Granger, tiene suerte de que haya sido yo quien haya entrado. No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido si Dumbledore la hubiera encontrado semidesnuda.

-Usted y sus sarcasmos de poca monta.-dijo la castaña con voz peligrosamente aguda.

-Usted y sus destapes inoportunos-respondió el jefe de la casa Slytherin imitando el tono de la señorita Granger.

Severus Snape salió del baño con una carcajada que suplicaba por salir, mientras que Hermione Granger maldecía al pocionista con todo apelativo malsonante que se le ocurría.

Por la noche, James Sirius miraba fijamente a la luna desde la torre de Astronomía. Estaba preocupado por la forma en que se había sentido ante Hermione. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

En secreto, unos ojos azules observaban la escena y sonreían.

Continuará...


	7. Sentimientos confusos rondan las mentes

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que un nuevo curso hubiera empezado en Hogwarts.

Albus Severus había demostrado tener una capacidad intelectual muy alta en todas sus materias. Era atento, trabajador y estudioso. También había empezado a entrenar con el equipo de Quiddich. Debía admitir que no era tan sencillo jugar cuando varias personas estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, pero con la práctica iba acostumbrándose.

James Sirius seguía en su línea de rebelde. Llevaba sus materias aprobadas, salvo Pociones en la que el profesor Snape le había advertido "amablemente" que no aprobaría su asignatura hasta que no le viese sudar sangre del esfuerzo. Seguía rabioso por el hecho de que Albus fuese el nuevo buscador del equipo rival, pero eso también significaba que tarde o temprano se las verían en un partido, ya que James también era buscador de su casa.

Sin embargo, algo había pasado a ser muy importante, en esas semanas, para él: Hermione Granger. Se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta y había optado la costumbre de visitarla a diario con alguna tonta excusa.

La profesora Granger había conseguido adaptarse a sus clases por fin y se sentía orgullosa del progreso de sus alumnos en clase. Solía cartearse con Harry y Ginny sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos. Le costaba entender por qué James era tan travieso con los demás cuando con ella era un encanto de niño.

Severus Snape seguía con sus instintos asesinos despiertos hacia James Sirius. Acababa de corregir uno de los trabajos del chico quien de manera "muy oportuna" había optado por añadir en ingredientes: "esencia de pocionista maloliente mezclada con orina de murciélago". Gruñó y apretó los puños. Gryffindor acababa de perder otros 20 puntos.

Odiaba a Potter. "No". Se corrigió. "Odiaba a ese Potter". Pensó en Albus Severus. Él era diferente. Él era tan...Lily.

En ese momento, James caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se topó con Hermione. Notó el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio y se alborotó el pelo.

-¡Hola, Hermione!-saludó el chico alegre.

-Hola, James. ¿Cuándo dejarás de tutearme mientras estemos en Hogwarts?-preguntó de manera dulce la castaña profesora.

-Es que tienes un nombre bien bonito como para no llamarte por él.

-Oh, qué lindo.

Hermione acarició el brazo del joven a modo de agradecimiento. James enrojeció y sonrió más que complacido.

-Lamento interrumpir una escena tan enternecedora de una leona y su cachorrillo, pero tengo que hablar con usted, profesora Granger.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora está conmigo-dijo James lleno de ira por la interrupción.

-Tranquilo, James. Hablaremos en otro momento. Profesor, ya me tiene a su entera disposición.

James Sirius se alejó echando humo por las orejas. Ese maldito murciélago siempre arruinaba todo.

Severus observó su marcha con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-preguntó Hermione algo molesta por la forma burlona en que Snape había observado la escena.

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado, Granger, pero no me hizo caso. Esa es su primera víctima. Le tiene hechizado.¿Quién será el siguiente?

-¿De qué me está hablando?

-Del flechazo que ha provocado su exhibicionismo en el engreído de

"BlackPotter".

-Yo no exhibo nada y James no tiene ningun interés en mí de esa manera que usted insinua. Ahora si es tan amable, ¿qué quería decirme?

Severus se calló. Por unos instantes esas palabras le recordaron a cierta pelirroja.

Flashbach

-Lily, Potter tiene cierta fijación en ti que no me gusta. No deberías mostrar interés en hablarle o se creará ciertas expectativas.

-Yo no muestro nada y James no tiene ningún interés en mí de esa manera que pareces creer. ¿Qué me querías decir sobre una poción?

Flashback

-Profesor Snape, ¿va a decirme lo que me tenga que decir o no?

Severus Snape volvió su vista a la castaña. ¿Por qué le había recordado a Lily al hablar de James?

-Ha llegado una carta del ministerio. Citan a todos los testigos de guerra a declarar de nuevo sobre algunos de los mortífagod reclusos.

-¿Citación? ¿Casi dos décadas después? ¿Por qué?

-Porque están considerando la opción de reinsertar a esos desgraciados a la comunidad mágica.

Severus Snape se marchó sin más dilación hacia su habitación. Estaba confuso. Lily no hacía más que aparecer en su cabeza más, si era posible, que antes. Albus Severus le recordaba tanto a ella...¿Pero qué tenía que ver en todo eso la castaña? Era una mujer hermosa, indudablemente, pero...¿Acababa de decir que la sabelotodo era INDUDABLEMENTE HERMOSA? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

-Hola, profesor Snape ¿Cómo lleva el domingo?-preguntó Albus Severus sonriente al pocionista con quien acaba de encontrarse.

El profesor cortó sus cavilaciones de imediato para encontrarse con unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos. Suspiró. Querría haberle gritado a ese muchacho que se pusiese gafas de sol para no hechizarlo, pero le era imposible. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa amabilidad le hacían ¿feliz? ¿Qué sentía por el pequeño Albus? No era Lily, solo se la recordaba como en su día hizo Harry, pero era más fuerte lo que Albus Severus despertaba en él.

-Supongo que disfrutar de unos minutos de descanso. ¿Y usted, señor Potter?

-Me levanté temprano para el entrenamiento de Quiddich a primera hora y ahora descanso como usted.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Muy bien. Todos me tratan con amabilidad y respeto. Creo que tenemos grandes posibilidades de vencer a Gryffindor-resolvió el pequeño con entusiasmo.

-Confío en usted y en que así será-dijo el profesor apretando con ternura el hombro de Albus Severus y alejándose camino de las mazmorras.

El muchacho se sonrojó por el gesto del profesor. "Confía en mí"-pensó."¿Por qué me siento tan bien cuando el profesor Snape está contento conmigo?"-añadió a sus pensamientos.

Unos ojos azules volvían a sonreir observando todos esos pensamientos desde un segundo plano.

Continuará...


	8. Una mala decisión en el Ministerio

_A la atención de la señorita Hermione Granger._

 _Se le hace saber que el Ministerio de Magia cuenta con su colaboración para la citación judicial que tendrá lugar el 30 de Octubre de 2017 a las 11 a.m en la sala de los juzgados ministeriales número 2 con el fin de resolver el tema a tratar: la integración de los reclusos acusados de actos ilícitos, entre ellos múltiples asesinatos y ser seguidores del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Esperamos su asistencia como testigo presencial de dichos actos._

 _Gracias por su atención._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Lewis Dawson, jefe del departamento de_ atención a magos y brujas.

Hermione terminó de leer la carta. A eso se refería Snape con la citación del Ministerio. Toda la plantilla de profesores había sido convocada a declarar junto con algunos aurores como Harry Potter, Thonks y Remus Lupin; la familia Weasley...

Para ninguno de ellos era de agrado asistir a esa citación con semejante motivo: integrar a unos desalmados en la sociedad.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que su puesta en libertad supondría un peligro?

Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se había instalado recientemente en el profesorado sin entender por qué, pero poniendo su sentido de alerta en activo. También podía notarse que Gryffindor y Slytherin habían aumentado su recíproca tirantez puesto que tras la noche de Halloween tendría lugar el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, enfrentado así a los dos hermanos Potter. ¿Quién ganaría? A escondidas se hacían apuestas y porras por ver cuál de los dos equipos se llevaría la victoria en ese primer encuentro.

La mañana del jueves 30 de Octubre Hogwarts amaneció agitado. Los profesores iban vestidos con ropas serias y apagadas. Los alumnos disfrutaban del día que se les había concedido sin clases por la ausencia del profesorado a lo largo de toda la mañana. Padres de alumnos, aurores y otros se acercaban al castillo para reunirse con sus compañeros y tranquilizar a sus hijos.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-gritó Albus corriendo hacia sus padres para abrazarlos.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Que bien te sienta el verde!-dijo Ginny a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Albus. Tu madre tiene razón, el verde te realza los ojos-dijo Harry con una débil sonrisa. Parecía preocupado, pues se tocaba la cicatriz constantemente. Ese gesto era signo de que algo le angustiaba.

-¿Estás bien, papá? Te noto extraño-dijo el muchacho tomando a su padre de la mano con cariño.

-Sí, tranquilo. Solo...solo quiero ver a James y tener unas palabras con él.

Albus asintió con pesar. Sabía que no era eso lo único que le preocupaba a su padre, pero prefirió callar.

-Potter, en vez de tener unas palabras con el engreído de su hijo Gryffindor, podría hacernos el favor de traérsele al ministerio y considerar la opción de internarle en Azkabán por peligro público.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape. Me alegra verle. Hablaré con James para que deje de tener un mal comportamiento.-respondió Harry educadamente haciendo caso omiso al comentario sobre James.

-Buenos días-dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos y pasando después a mirar a los de Albus. Sonrió para sí mismo.-Al menos tiene la suerte de que su joven Slytherin sepa cómo hacer de su apellido un prestigio.

¿Aquello era un halago hacia un Potter? Severus Snape se alejó de la familia Potter para reunirse con Dumbledore, dejando a Ginny y Harry estupefactos ante el comentario sobre su pequeño.

-¿A qué vais todo el mundo al Ministerio, papá?-preguntó Albus curioso.

-Nada, asuntos de papeleo. Veo que te has ganado al profesor Snape como nadie, ¿eh?Ahora tenemos que buscar a James y marcharnos. Te escribiremos pronto. Lily Luna se quedó con la abuela Molly en casa pintando un dibujo para ti. También te le haremos llegar.

El matrimonio Potter se despidió del menor de sus hijos y fue en busca del mayor para echarle una reprimenda.

Remus y Thonks caminaban agarrados de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Desde que el pequeño Teddy había terminado sus estudios allí, no habían pasado por allí. Un joven alto de ojos castaños se les acercó corriendo.

-¡Padrino!- gritó James Sirius lanzándose a los brazos del hombre lobo.

-Hola, James-le saludó Remus.-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues molesto con Albus? En tu última carta...

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora. ¿Dónde está primo Ted?

Remus sonrió ante la actitud tan brava del muchacho." Si Sirius hubiese tenido un hijo habría sido lo más parecido a James Sirius"-pensó con un deje de melancolía.

-Ted está trabajando duramente para conseguir un ascenso. Desde que sale con Victorie ha sentado bastante la cabeza-respondió Thonks con el orgullo de una madre al hablar de su hijo.

-Jovencito, ven para acá-dijo Ginny Potter que acababa de aparecer por una de las esquinas del pasillo. Cogió a James de la oreja y añadió-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre recibo quejas de tu comportamiento?

-¿Porque ser yo genera demasiada envidia y la gente quiere hacerme daño malmetiendo?-dijo James Sirius con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia mientras intentaba zafarse de su madre.

-No tiene gracia, James. Ahora no podemos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo intentando localizarte, pero en cuanto te vuelva a ver tener unas palabras contigo. Algunas de tus actitudes me han decepcionado-dijo Harry con frialdad y sin mirar a la cara a su hijo.

Acto seguido se despidieron acompañados de los Lupin y se pusieron rumbo a la salida del castillo para aparecerse en el Ministerio.

Minutos después, en el castillo solo quedaba el alumnado, los fantasmas y un par de profesores.

En el Ministerio fueron pidiendo testificar a los testigos que habían asistido. Primero lo hicieron Potter y su esposa, después Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley y su mujer, Hermione Granger...Después le tocó el turno a Severus.

-Este Tribunal hace llamar al señor Severus Snape Prince para que pueda testificar y responder a todo cuanto se le pregunte.-dijo una voz femenina.

Severus Snape subió al estrado de cara al ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hacía años que no le veía y le encontró bastante más mayor. Cuando hubo dado su versión de todo lo ocurrido años atrás, el ministro empezó a interrogarle.

-Señor Severus Snape, ¿conoce el nombre de todos los acusados?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Les conoce personalmente?

-Desgraciadamente, sí.

-Limítese a responder sin apreciaciones personales, por favor. Usted que en su día perteneció al círculo de miembros oscuros como mortífago, ¿no cree que se les debería dar una segunda oportunidad como en su día se hizo con usted?

-No-respondió el pocionista al límite de su paciencia, intentando borrar esos años en los que había sido mortífago.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo acepté esa oportunidad a cambio de entregarme en vida por reestablecer la paz.

Los interrogatorios a los distintosbtestigos continuaron hasta la tarde. Cuando hubieron terminado se dejaron unos minutos para que el ministro leyera la sentencia.

-Ante la falta de argumentos que se han propuesto para negar una oportunidad a los reclusos y con el fin de promover un gobierno justo y solidario declaro que éstos serán puestos en libertad en el periodo de 5 días para reintegrarse en sociedad.-declaró Kingsley de manera rotunda dejando a todos los héroes de la guerra descorazonados.

Continuará...


	9. No está solo, yo estoy con usted

Fenrir Gryback, los hermanos Carrow y cuatro mortífagos más serían puestos en libertad en 5 días para su "reinserción en la sociedad".

Severus Snape se hundió en la silla de su despacho. No confiaba en que esos cretinos pudiesen tener alguna buena intención y si daban con él sería hombre muerto.

Toc, toc

-Adelante-dijo malhumorado.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape.-dijo la profesora Granger-¿Se encuentra mal? No ha asistido a la cena.

-No estoy viviendo un idílio precisamente. No sé qué ha venido a cotillear. Si esperaba que me echase a llorar o me lamentase y acobardase sobre lo ruín de mi existencia pierde su tiempo.

-Si estoy aquí es porque alguien me lo ha pedido insitentemente y con gran súplica, no he venido a perturbar su dichoso mal genio.-respondió la castaña tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera abrirla, la mano de Severus Snape se encontraba sobre la suya, deteniendo su acción. Abrío mucho los ojos y miró las manos de ambos, una sobre la otra, en un suave apretón inverso. El profesor retiró la mano de inmediato al ver la expresión de asombro de la castaña, se alejó unos pasos y decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Quién quería saber de mí?

Ella se calló. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y se mordía de manera nerviosa el labio inferior. Alargó su brazo, cogió la mano del pocionista y le tendió una nota sobre la palma. Acto seguido se marchó por la puerta aun más ruborizada, dejando a Severus Snape con una ceja levantada por la incomprensión de ese comportamiento. Miró su mano y abrió la nota:

 _"Me encuentro triste y asustado. Hoy su mirada no estaba para brindarme apoyo a la hora de la cena. :( Espero que no esté enfermo. Si necesita algo le ayudaré en lo que pueda, profesor._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Albus Severus"_

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver el nombre de la firma. ¿Con cariño? ¿Preocupado por él? ¿Triste y asustado sin el apoyo de su mirada? Ese chico era un...un...verdadero encanto. Nunca le habían escrito nada así y menos un alumno. Se sentía admirado y querido.

Imaginó la escena del Gran Comedor con el pequeño Albus buscándolo con los ojos y la sonrisa caída. Ese niño era demasiado sensible y siempre estaba solo. Paró en seco de cavilar. ¿Siempre estaba solo? Le había visto estudiar en la biblioteca, pasear por los jardines y los pasillos, leer en algún rincón de la sala común...solo. Ninguna de las imágenes que le llegaban a la cabeza mostraban a Albus Severus con algun amigo, solo en clase o con el equipo de Quiddich. El resto del tiempo era tan solitario "como yo"-pensó el pocionista.

Ante ese pensamiento Severus Snape se sintió unido a alguien. Alguien parecido a él y que me adoraba. Sin embargo, se sentía mal consigo por lo poco que el chiquillo sabía de él. ¿Entendería el que hubiese sido mortífago en el pasado? Si era como de verdad parecía ser, sería comprensivo y no le juzgaría. Esperaba que fuese así...

Severus Snape durmió bien aquella noche con la nota sobre su mesilla y una charla pendiente con una personita de ojos verde esmeralda que no pudieron cerrarse en toda la noche por culpa de cierto pocionista.

Por otra parte, Hermione Granger soñaba con un tacto cálido sobre su piel y unas manos fuertes y firmes que la tomaban de la cintura. Unas manos que pertenecían al profesor Snape.

Al día siguiente, la rutina volvió a conquistar el castillo. Profesores y alumnos se ocupaban de sus clases como cualquier otro día y solo se hablaba del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

La última clase de los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin era Pociones. Tuvieron que elaborar una sencilla poción para sanar arañazos. Albus notó la mirada del profesor fija en él. No había recibido respuesta a la nota que le hizo llegar por medio de la profesora Granger y le preocupaba el haberle molestado. Cuando terminó la clase el profesor se dirigió a él con calma.

-Potter, no se vaya, tengo que hablar a solas con usted.

El chico obedeció al instante, sentándose en su pupitre mientras sus compañeros salían atropelladamente para disfrutar de una noche de Halloween y del comienzo de otro fin de semana. Cuando por fin quedaron a solas, Severus cerró la puerta de la clase y le miró.

-No debería hacerlo, pero se lo diré. Hace muchos años, antes de que tu padre naciera, yo fui mortífago, o sea, pertenecía a las fuerzas del mal-paró para observar la reacción del chico que seguía atento a su relato-Después ayudé a Albus Dumbledore como espía a proteger a su padre y una vez vencido el señor Tenebroso, retomé mi profesión como maestro de pociones.

Severus Snape se levantó la manga izquierda mostrando una marca tenebrosa apagada sobre la piel de su antebrazo. Miró al chico esperando en su rostro cualquier muestra de decepción. Quería hacerle ver a qué clase de hombre le brindaba "su cariño". El chico miró la marca con poco interés y volvió su mirada a las orbes negras sin decir nada.

-¿No va a decir nada? ¿Acaso su padre ya le había contado sobre mi pasado?-inquirió el pocionista.

-No, señor. Mi padre solo hizo referencia a que había sido su profesor y que era el hombre más valiente que había conocido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dice lo que piensa sobre mi pasado?

-Porque me da igual. El Severus Snape a quien admiro está delante de mí, no años atrás.

El profesor le miró claramente sorprendido y el muchacho añadió:

-¿Por eso anoche no bajó a cenar? ¿Por su pasado?

Severus Snape suspiró y le miró de manera profunda con las pupilas teñidas de cierta amargura.

-Como sabrá, ayer estuvimos en el Ministerio para atender unos asuntos. Esos asuntos son varios mortífagos, recluídos en Azkaban, que van a ser puestos en libertad en unos días. Como traidor a su bando, mi cabeza tiene todas las posibilidades de terminar entre sus manos.

El silenció les envolvió a ambos. Severus no sabía qué más decir y el muchacho parecía haber enmudecido.

Sin previo aviso, el chico se acercó a su profesor y le abrazó con fuerza. Severus dio un respingo sorprendido y mirando con desconcierto a Albus.

-No permitiré una cosa así. Le protegeré contra todos los malos. No está solo, porque yo estoy con usted.

"Definitivamente, este muchacho es la reencarnación de Lily"-pensó sonriendo Severus y dejándose envolver por el abrazo del pequeño y olvidándose por ahora de preguntarle al niño por su continua soledad.

Hermione daba vueltas en su despacho. Desde la noche anterior una figura rondaba por su cabeza y no había forma de sacársela. Ese tacto la había maravillado. Nunca creyó que Severus Snape pudiera tener unas manos tan cálidas y suaves hasta ese momento. Estaba en un problema, sí. Porque le gustaba Severus Snape y eso no podía ser bueno.¿Se había enamorado de él?

James Sirius practicaba con su equipo de Quiddich para el partido del día siguiente. Tenía que ganar a su hermano y demostrar quien era el vencedor para que cierta castaña le felicitase por su logro y de paso jorobar al murciélago de Snape. Su pandilla de amigos le había advertido que las apuestas con el apoyo para cada equipo estaban bastante equilibradas. ¿Ganaría Gryffindor o Slytherin?

"Prepárate para morder el polvo, hermanito. Yo te voy a mostrar como el león se come a la serpiente"-pensó James mientras atrapaba la snitch y daba fin al entrenamiento.

La noche de Halloween acabó con los estómagos de los habitantes del castillo llenos y con la incertidumbre de ver qué pasaría en el encuentro del día siguiente entre las casas de los leones y las serpientes.

Continuará...


	10. Gryffindor vs SlytherinPotter vs Potter

Estaba nervioso. Albus daba vueltas por los dormitorios de un lado a otro. Se jugaba más que un resultado en aquel partido. Su derrota significaría decepcionar a Snape, darle el placer de burlarse a James y demostrar ante todo el colegio que Gryffindor era superior a Slytherin.

"No, no puedo dejar que pase eso. Tengo que esforzarme y demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer."-pensó el pequeño Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy se acercó a él, un tanto cortado.

-Oye, Potter, yo...quería desearte suerte-dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

Al igual que Albus Severus, Scorpius era bastante solitario y su carácter no era tan prepotente como el de su padre. Sin embargo, desde el primer día el pequeño Potter le había resultado amigable y quería probar a acercarse a él para ver si era posible que ambos se hicieran amigos.

Los ojos verde esmeralda miraron a los grises del rubio. Albus le tendió una mano y sonrió. Volvía a repetirse el encuentro entre un Malfoy y un Potter( en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, Draco Malfoy tiende la mano a Harry y éste la rechaza) pero esta vez las manos sí se estrecharon.

-¿A...amigos?-tartamudeó Scorpius.

-Amigos-confirmó Albus contagiando su expresión risueña a su nuevo amigo.

"Ahora tengo otra razón más para ganar el partido. Por mi nuevo amigo"-pensó el varón menor de los Potter.

James Sirius iba acompañado de sus amigos mientras les contaba cómo pensaba vencer a las serpientes. Por el camino se encontraron con la profesora Granger.

-Hola, muchachos-dijo la señorita Granger.

-Chicos, id yendo vosotros, tengo que hablar con la profesora-dijo James antes de que sus compañeros pudieran corresponder al saludo. Éstos se marcharon obedientes y el chico saludó-Hola, Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Quería saber si vas a venir a ver el partido esta tarde.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y me animarás?

-Señor Potter, creo que usted solo se basta para darse ánimos con ese ego insufrible que siempre lleva encima-dijo Snape que había aparecido de repente-Ahora lárguese, tengo algo que decirle a la señorita.

-¡No! Hermione está conmigo.

-Profesora Granger para usted, Potter. Nada de tuteos poco formales.

-James, vete anda, esta tarde te veré en el partido. Mucha suerte. Estaré animándote, claro que sí.-zanjó la castaña.

El muchacho se alejó triste y enojado con Snape. "Siempre tan inoportuno el puñetero murcièlago"

-Uy, me temo que es más grave de lo que me temía. "PotterBlack" está enamorado de la señorita Granger. Vaya, vaya-dijo Snape con tono sarcástico.

-No diga eso, profesor. Sólo es un niño.-respondió la castaña sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Los niños también tienen corazón-dijo Snape con la cabeza en el pasado cuando él suspiraba por Lily escondido mientras la observaba y apenas contaba con once años. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar atrás esa visión-Lo que quería era agradecerle el que me hiciera llegar la nota del otro día.

¿Snape dándole las gracias a ella? Se sonrojó. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde aquella noche.

-Yo...yo quería disculparme con usted. El otro día fui demasiado brusca y...yo...

-No importa.

-El pequeño Albus le quiere mucho, ¿sabe?

Severus Snape la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió asintiendo. Ella sorprendida se sonrojó aun más, mientras él giraba sobre sí mismo y se ponía rumbo al despacho del director.

-Y no es el único, profesor-añadió la castaña antes de que no pudiera oíra.

El pocionista se paró en seco ante aquel comentario, pero cuando se dio la vuelta la castaña ya se había marchado.

Unos ojos azules sonreían mientras observaban esa escena...

Por la tarde, todo el colegio estaba reunido en el campo de Quiddich. La expectación era enorme y los gritos de ánimo y vítores se escuchaban cada vez más alto.

James Sirius escuchaba las últimas instrucciones de su capitán con ansias de empezar el encuentro mientras su hermano intentaba calmar la presión que sentía.

Los equipos fueron llamados a salir al campo para proceder con el partido. Los hermanos Potter estaban el uno frente al otro. El pequeño se acercó al mayor para brindarle buena suerte, pero éste rechazó el gesto.

-En el campo, ni tu y yo somos hermanos. En los próximos minutos solo podré verte como el enemigo.-dijo James con gravedad.

-Silencio-dijo la profesora Hooch.-Quiero juego limpio. Preparados. Listos.

¡PIIIIII!

El sonido del silbato resonó en todo el estadio y ambos equipos ascendieron en sus escobas. James y Albus buscaban a su alrededor la pequeña snitch dorada, pero era pronto para que ésta permitiera verse.

Los golpeadores de los equipos lanzaban las bludgers con fiereza hacia los aros del equipo contrario. La quaffle pasaba de las manos de los leones a las de las serpientes en pocos segundos.

En 20 minutos el marcador volvía a estar igualado: 80 pts Gryffindor-80 pts Slytherin.

Estaba siendo un partido muy reñido donde los guardianes intentaban defender los aros de su casa con gran maestría.

Albus buscaba con sus ojos la pequeña pelota dorada hasta que en un destello minúsculo la vio, sin embargo, James también se había dado cuenta y ambos hermanos se dirigían tras su rastro con gran velocidad. Como ambos tenían el mismo tipo de escoba( una Faster 2017) el atrapar la snitch dependía de su destreza y habilidad, ya que su velocidad era la misma. James se pegaba a su costado intentado apartarle del camino, pero Albus se mantenía firme con esfuerzo.

Todos estaban pendientes de los Potter, mientras el marcador seguía subiendo por parte de ambos equipos.

James dio un codazo a su hermano, imperceptible para la mayoría,( la señora Hooch no lo vio y no pudo pitar falta por agresión ) y Albus se quedó atrás. Le había dado en la boca del estómago.

Severus Snape que había visto el gesto se levantó de su asiento indignado.

Albus Severus le miró. Tenía que ganar ese partido como fuera. Retomó la persecución tras su hermano, poniéndose unos metros por debajo. Se encontraba a 5 metros del suelo. Quizá si intentaba...

Lo intentó. Se puso en el extremo de la escoba con su hermano sobrevolando por encima de él y la snitch a dos metros de su mano. Era la única oportunidad de arrebatársela al Gryffindor. Contra todo pronóstico, Albus se lanzó de su escoba contra la snitch, pero no pudo atraparla, cayendo duramente sobre el suelo. La mano de James fue más rápida y se hizo con la pequeña bola dorada.

¡Gryffindor gana!-bramó la señora Hooch.

Pero el pequeño Albus seguía en la misma posición. Inmóvil. Mientras la snitch intentaba escapar del agarre de la mano de James.

Continuará...


	11. Cuando se necesita un abrazo

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor celebraban su victoria, mientras los Slytherin se acercaban al pequeño buscardor que estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Severus Snape seguido de varios profesores y Slytherins corrió a auxiliar al pequeño. Le dio la vuelta y vio cómo su frente sangraba por una brecha. Sus ojos estaban semicerrados y tenía la vista nublada. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos verdes cuando miraron al pocionista y acto seguido perdió el conocimiento.

Severus Snape sin pensárselo dos veces, cargó al pequeño en sus brazos y salió disparado hacia la enfermería para atenderle como era debido.

La señora Pomfrey le dio las curas necesarias y le vendó la cabeza. Por suerte, el golpe no había ocasionado daños demasiado graves, pero el chico debería guardar cama varios días porque la cabeza le molestaría constantemente.

El pocionista colocó una silla junto a la cama del chiquillo, observándole preocupado.

"¿Por qué ha hecho esa jugada tan peligrosa?"-pensó cabreado. Pero el enfado se fue rápido cuando se fijó en esa carita inocente."Es demasiado sensible".-añadió a sus cavilaciones.

-Lo...lo siento-dijo la voz débil de Albus Severus mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque le he fallado, profesor. Y además le estoy causando molestias. Lo siento mucho.

El pocionista miró al niño con incredulidad. En todos sus años de vida, no había conocido a una persona que se preocupase tanto por agradarle...ni siquiera Lily.

-Pequeño, deja de disculparte. No puedes torturarte de esas maneras. No eres ninguna molestia. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de terminar el muchacho se había incorporado y le abrazaba llorando. Él aceptó el abrazo conmovido y siguió hablándole de tú a tú.

-Desde que entraste en Hogwarts has estado solo, sin ningun amigo ni compañía más que la estrictamente lógica( compañeros de clase y de equipo de Quiddich). Deberías hacer amigos, por propia experiencia sé que la soledad no ayuda-separó al muchacho de su cuerpo y levantándole el mentón le miró a los ojos-Tú has destruído algunos de los muros de la coraza de mi corazón. Pero no entiendo por qué deseeas alegrarme en todo.

El chico se apretó más contra el pecho de su profesor llorando en silencio agradecido por esas palabras que no habría pensado oír nunca de él.

-Papá siempre habla de usted con mucha admiración. De pequeño me contaba historias sobre Hogwarts y sus aventuras. También me dijo que su vida había sido difícil desde que nació y que no había recibido el cariño que se merecía. Por eso yo...cuando le conocí...usted...Yo quería darle ese cariño que le faltaba porque hacer feliz a un héroe debe ser lo mejor del mundo.

Snape enmudeció y el pequeño volvió a posar su cabeza en la almohada y se agarraba la frente. Le dolía. El pocionista le dio un poco de poción para dormir y se levantó de la silla para dejarle descansar. Antes de salir por la puerta oyó al pequeño decir "De mayor quiero ser como tú, Severus" y en los ojos negros una lágrima furtiva escapó de manera inevitable.

Severus Snape estaba repleto de emociones. Nadie le había dicho cosas tan bonitas nunca y él no sabía como reaccionar. Ese niño estaba ablandando su corazón a pasos agigantados. Tenía miedo. Miedo de hacerle daño. De defraudarle y de que se diese cuenta de la clase de monstruo que en realidad era.

Paseaba por su despacho de un lado a otro. Nervioso. Tenía que volver a la enfermería, pero sentía cierta desnudez delante del chico. Le había confesado lo importante que se estaba convirtiendo para él.

Toc toc

Abrió la puerta con la cara desencajada y se encontró con unos ojos castaños que le miraban preocupados.

-Profesor Snape, sólo quería saber có...

Hermione Granger no pudo terminar de hablar porque el hombre se había lanzado a sus brazos. Severus Snape la abrazaba con necesidad. Como una criatura asustada e indefensa que se rinde a la acogida de otros brazos.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo musculoso del hombre pegado al suyo. La respiración de la chica se agitó. Había soñado tanto con eso los últimos días...

-Lo siento-dijo Snape a la vez que retrocedía y se separaba de la mujer.

Pero el cuerpo de ella echaba de menos el de él y esta vez fue ella quien le abrazó. Él correspondió al abrazo como un caballero, pero algo confundido. Entonces notó como los labios de Hermione se posaban en la comisura de los suyos y en un susurro le decía: "le quiero, profesor".

El abrazo se rompió y ella salió corriendo avergonzada por su declaración. Su corazón la había traicionado diciendole eso al profesor.

Severus Snape se tiró sobre su cama. Ahora sí que estaba a punto d estallar por tantas sensaciones. Había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien y Hermione había aparecido en el momento justo. Notó como su cuerpo se había amoldado al de la chica en un abrazo reconfortante y tierno. Había disfrutado de ese abrazo, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué ella le había devuelto el abrazo? ¿Por qué le había besado? Y lo que era más grave...¿por qué le había dicho que le quería? Demasiados por qués se chocaban en su cabeza hasta que poco a poco se fue durmiendo mientras pensaba en unos ojos verde esmeralda y otros castaños.

James Sirius por su parte celebraba sin ánimo la victoria de su equipo. Su hermano había sufrido una lesión y la culpabilidad le ahogaba. ¿Había sido demasiado duro con él? Suspiró mirando la carta de sus padres que había recibido hacía unos minutos.

 _Querido James Sirius:_

 _No entiendo qué te está pasando. Nunca habías tenido una actitud tan hostil hacia tu hermano y eso me preocupa. Lamento mis duras palabras del otro día, pero me cuesta entenderte si tú no me confías lo que te ocurre. Hemos sabido por el profesor Dumbledore que Albus ha sufrido un incidente en el partido, aunque no es grave. Me gustaría que fueses a ver a tu hermano a la enfermería. No quiero que se sienta solo y tu madre y yo andamos ocupados con algunas complicaciones en el Ministerio. Demuéstrame dónde está el James que siempre ha sabido brillar como hermano mayor._

 _Enhorabuena por la victoria y confía en mí acerca de cualquier cosa._

 _Escríbenos, tu madre dice que apenas recibimos cartas tuyas._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Suspiró de nuevo. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba siendo tan duro con su hermano. ¿Confiar en su padre? ¿Como podía confiarle a su padre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, Hermione?

El rostro de ojos azules sonreía. El amor empezaba a oírse en los rincones de Hogwarts como una melodía potente y silenciosa.

Continuará...


	12. Recuerdos, un beso y alerta

Albus Severus se recuperaba en la enfermería de su golpe con las visitas del profesor Snape y de Scorpius Malfoy que le ponía al día con los deberes.

-Hola, Albus ¿Cómo estás?-saludó Scorpius a su amigo.

-Bien, ya estoy prácticamente curado. Mañana la señora Pomfrey me dará el alta. Ha sido muy atenta en sus cuidados.

-No más que el profesor Snape. Parece tenerte mucho cariño. Como si fueses su protegido o algo parecido.

Albus sonrió. Le gustaba ser importante para Severus Snape. En ese momento, apareció el susodicho como si al nombrarle se le hubiese conjurado.

-Buenas tardes-saludó el pocionista.

-Buenas tardes, profesor. Yo ya me iba. Albus, mañana te veo y repasamos las materias.-dijo el rubio marchándose de la enfermería.

Severus Snape se sentó en la silla próxima a la cama del pequeño mirando hacia la puerta por la que se acababa de ir Malfoy.

-¿Sabe, Potter? Me alegra mucho que tomara en cuenta mi consejo y se hiciera amigo de Malfoy, a ese chico le vendrá bien una buena influencia.

El profesor miró a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Hacía días desde que habían compartido esa charla tan profunda, así que no veía el caso de intentar mantener las distancias con el chico. Sería absurdo y además le necesitaba. Ambos se necesitaban.

-Gracias por todo, profesor. Es usted muy bueno conmigo.-respondió el chiquillo.

Su cara se giró hacia la puerta y se tornó seria. Severus Snape hizo lo mismo y vio parado a James Sirius en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Quiero hablar con mi hermano, así que márchese.

El profesor fue a replicar, pero Albus Severus se antepuso a sus palabras.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, dímela delante del profesor. Estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear por tus frivolidades, James. Si vienes a restregarme tu triunfo y a recordarme lo patéticas que somos las serpientes, ahorrátelo, porque no soportaría tener que partirte la cara.

Albus Severus había explotado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando todas y cada una de las bromas pesadas e improperios hacia él. No podía presentarse en la enfermería y seguir torturándole.

James Sirius agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas en contra de su voluntad.

-Yo...lo siento mucho.-dijo James mientras salía corriendo de la enfermería.

Albus Severus se maldijo por haber explotado así.

-Tonto, tonto y tonto. No debería haberle dicho eso. He sido muy malo.

-Sólo le has dicho la verdad, pequeño. La verdad a veces es demasiado dolorosa.

-Por favor, profesor, hable con él.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que me internen en Azkabán por homicidio?

-Por favor, por favor. No se lo pediría si no fuese importante.

Severus Snape suspiró resignado y sin decir nada, salió en busca del Gryffindor.

Como era de esperar, segun le indicaba su intuición, le encontró en el campo de Quiddich, paseando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Viene a restarme puntos? ¿O a castigarme por mi actitud "insolente y canalla"?-dijo James con pesadez.

-Cállese, Potter. Cuando abre su boca no hace más que estropear las cosas. Ni usted me agrada ni yo le agrado. Si estoy aquí es porque la insistencia de su hermano me ha convencido, nada más. Ahora dígame qué demonios le pasa.

-A usted qué le importa. Se reiría de mí.

Severus Snape se anticipó a los pensamientos del chico. Le bastaron un par de segundos con la legeremancia para darse cuenta del problema. Como ya suponía James Sirius estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Se sintió cabreado ante esa revelación. ¿Por qué? Aun estaba confuso con respecto el abrazo y la declaración de la señorita Granger hacia él. Se evitaban mutuamente por vergüenza. Y ahora, mientras miraba la mente del chico, había tenido el irrefrenable deseo de salir a buscarla y estrecharla de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Aléjese de la señorita Granger, señor Potter. Es demasiado joven para que le rompan el corazón.

-¿Y usted qué sabrá? Usted no sabe lo que se siente al amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas-James se tapó la boca. Acababa de declarar que estaba enamorado de Hermione con esas palabras y delante de Snape.

Pero el pocionista estaba lejos. Mirando a James Sirius como si fuera James Potter.

 _Flashback_

 _Un muchacho alto y con gafas se acercaba a una muchacha pelirroja._

 _-Hey, Lily, estás preciosa.-dijo James Potter alborotándose el pelo._

 _-Gracias, James._

 _-Sé que te sonaá extraño, pero tengo algo que decirte, verás, yo...sé que a veces me he comportado como un idiota, pero yo...te quiero, Lily._

 _Lily Evans miró a su compañero entre ruborizada y sorpendida. No podía seguir ocultándolo más._

 _-Y yo te quiero a ti._

 _Unos ojos negros anegados en lágrimas observaban la escena detrás de unos matorrales. Notando como su corazón se destrozaba en dos._

 _Flashback_

-Mira mocoso, tú eres el que no entiende nada. Sólo intento evitar que tu corazón termine hecho añicos. La señorita Granger no te corresponde y lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de ella.

-Sé que puede llegar a quererme.

-Llega tarde, Potter. Está enamorada de otro. Desgraciadamente, en esta vida no podemos elegir quien deba amarnos.

-¿Por què habría de escucharle? Usted me odia.

-Porque sé lo que es llegar tarde a un corazón ocupado y sé la impotencia que se siente al no poder elegir que ese corazón te permita entrar.

Severus Snape se marchó sin añadir nada más.¿Por qué le había contado todo eso acerca de él? ¿Por qué había sentido esa rabia cuando había visto a la señorita Granger en la cabeza del chico? ¿Qué le importaba a él si el muchacho sufría por amor?

-Pro...Profesor Snape.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la puerta de su despacho en ese preciso instante. Sin decir nada, Severus Snape la cogió de la mano y se metió con ella. La acercó a él y la besó. Olvidándose de quiénes eran ambos, de dónde estaban y de todo pasado.

Sus labios se tocaban suavemente, con dulzura y necesidad.

Toc, toc

Se separaron bruscamente al oír la llamada en la puerta.

-A...adelante-dijo la castaña azorada y sin poder mirar al pocionista que había adoptado una expresión neutra.

Albus Dumbledore pasaba al despacho con el rostro en un gesto grave, aunque Snape juraría haber visto una sonrisa al entrar y verlos a ambos. ¿Intuía algo de lo que acababa de pasar?

-Me alegra encontrarles a ambos aquí, profesores. Acabó de recibir noticias del Ministerio de Magia. Se comenta que han visto a varios de los reclusos liberados en estos días atrás por los alrededores de Hogsmeade. Les ruego que extremen precauciones para evitar desagradables sorpresas.

Y dijo eso último mirando a Severus con preocupación. Él se dio por aludido, asintió y salió a gran velocidad del despacho de Hermione. Ella le vio marcharse con decepción.

-Tiempo, señorita Granger, tiempo-dijo el anciano saliendo también de allí, dejando a Hermione estupefacta.

Mientras en las afueras de Hogsmeade...

-Ya sabéis cuál es nuestro objetivo, pese a que pueda costarnos la vida. Hay que acabar con Severus Snape. Ese traidor no se va a ir de rositas. Llevo casi 20 años deseando arrancar esa cabeza mugrienta y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que así sea-dijo Alecto Carrow con su gélida voz.

Continuará...


	13. Herido en el pecho

Albus Severus había salido de la enfermería unos días atrás .Había estado una semana hospitalizado y quería ponerse al día con las clases, aprovechando el fin de semana que tenía por delante. Había quedado en encontrarse con Scorpius en la biblioteca sobre las 11a.m. y hacia allí se dirigía.

-Albus, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo la inconfundible voz de su hermano James.

-Claro, dime.

El Gryffindor no se hizo de esperar y abrazó a su hermano sin previo aviso. Con fuerza y necesidad de salvar esa distancia que se había producido entre ellos desde hacía unos meses.

-Sé que me he comportado como un idiota. No es justo el que haya pagado contigo todos mis arranques de mal humor. Eres un Slytherin espléndido y entiendo el por qué debes pertenecer a esa casa. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-dijo James con la voz quebrada por la emoción de estar estrechando a su hermano pequeño.

-Por supuesto, James. Siempre has sido y serás mi hermano. Y te quiero.

El león y el serpiente se fundían en un abrazo fraternal que sentenciaba paz a una disputa absurda entre ellos.

Severus Snape apenas había dormido. No podía sacar de su cabeza el beso que había tenido con Granger y lo que era peor, había disfrutado enormemente. ¿Sería posible que se estuviese...enamorando? Demasiados sentimientos encontrados, como siempre, chocaban en su interior. Necesitaba salir y respirar aire fresco, pese a que Dumbledore le había advertido prudencia. Sin embargo, pensaba que un paseo bordeando el Bosque Prohibido no estaría mal.

Hermione tocaba sus labios constantemente intentando hablar con ellos. Intentando saber si acaso no era un sueño lo que había pasado. Hacía días que no se encontraba con Severus a solas y eso la entristecía. El director le había dicho "tiempo". Tiempo para esperar, añorando los brazos y los labios de cierto pocionista.

El profesor Snape caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, en dirección del Bosque Prohibido. En su cabeza se removían cientos de recuerdos. En pocos meses todo se había vuelto confuso. Andaba abrazándose y besándose con Granger, que decía quererle. Terciaba palabras con James sin matarse el uno al otro. Y el pequeño de los Potter había pasado a ser un hijo para él. ¿Hijo? Por un momento imaginó que Albus era fruto de su amor por Lily y sonrió. Demasiado absurdo y estúpido, pero bonito. Pensó en la castaña y en su pequeño tocayo, ¿acaso no le recordaban ambos al calor de una familia? ¿Al calor de una mujer y un hijo? Sacudió la cabeza para deshechar esos pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba él anhelando un ambiente al que referirse como hogar? "Toda la vida" le respondió el subconsciente. Entonces oyó un ruido extraño procedente del Bosque y sin pensárselo mucho se acercó para inspeccionar a qué se debía.

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar a Hogwarts. Estaba nervioso. Un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de él. Debía asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Albus Severus había visto al profesor Snape desde la ventana, paseando por los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Tenía ganas de agradecerle por haber estado cerca de él en la enfermería y Scorpius se había ido a enviar una lechuza a sus padres.

Salió de la biblioteca y por el camino se encontró con Remus. Quiso saludarle, pero la expresión del rostro del hombre le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien. Enseguida pensó en el profesor Snape. Y una corazonada le invadió. Debía reunirse ahora con él. Sin perder tiempo. Dejó caer los libros al suelo y salió corriendo muy deprisa, atropellando a gente a su paso y ajeno a las caras de asombro que le ponían al verle.

Severus Snape estaba frente a Alecto Carrow y Amycus Carrow. Había tenido el poder de mandarlos en tiempos oscuros y eso debía doler más a la hora de descubrirse su traición. Junto a ellos había un par de mortífagos más. Todos ellos apuntaban con sus varitas hacia el pocionista. Sin embargo, él sabía que no estaban en condiciones de lanzar la maldición asesina. Estaban desnutridos y con pocas fuerzas, pero seguían siendo cuatro y él sólo uno, así que saldría mal parado de cualquier forma.

-Vaya, Severus. No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de vover a verte.-escupió Alecto con voz fría y aguda

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Alecto. Nunca me fueron las furcias.-dijo Snape con ironía.

Un hechizo fue en su dirección, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para escudarse. A ese le siguieron muchos más de las cuatro varitas. Intentaba defenderse y atacar, pero le era complicado hacer ambas a la vez, pues si descuidaba su defensa sería vulnerable y estaría perdido. Un impacto le dio fuertemente en el pecho. Noto la calidez de la sangre expanderse por esa zona. Cayó de rodillas, aun defendiéndose como podía. Estaba perdido. Se acabó. Se preparó para recibir una ducha de hechizos tortuosos que le matarían lenta y tortuosamente.

De repente, un grito.

¡NOOO!

Una voz conocida.

-Severus, ya estoy aquí. No estás solo.

Y una explosión. Severus Snape tenía delante de él al pequeño Potter. Armado con su varita, apuntando alternativamente a esos maleantes, y las de éstos apuntándole a él.

-Vaya, vaya. Y esta criaturita tan espantosa, ¿quién es? ¿No me digas que ya eres papá, Severus?-gritó eufórica Alecto.

Snape se incorporó con esfuerzo, intentando alejar a Albus de ser el blanco de las varitas, pero el chico se escapaba de su intento de protegerle.

-Escúchame, harpía insensible. Para hacerle daño a él, primero tendrás que matarme-respondió Albus encolerizado.

Severus miró asombrado el coraje con que hablaba y la firmeza con que sujetaba la varita. Notó un escudo alrededor de ellos. "¡Ha creado un escudo protector para ambos!"- se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido por la habilidad del pequeño pese a su corta edad. Una punzada le atravesó el cuerpo y volvió a caer de rodillas. El pecho le ardía.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose apresurados. Notaba como manchas oscuras empezaban a conquistar su visión. Notaba la presencia de Albus Severus defendiéndole sólo ante cuatro mortífagos. Quería levantarse y socorrerle. Pensó en esos ojos verdes apagados para siempre por su culpa como pasó con Lily.

-Albus...vete.

Pero el chico siguió enfrentando a los mortífagos con la cabeza alta y sin una pizca de temor.

Serus Snape pensó en una castaña que últimamente paseaba por su cabeza como si siempre hubiese vivido en ella. Oyó unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Y la oscuridad llamándole e insistiendo una y otra vez.

-Sálvate, Albus, hijo...

Con esas últimas palabras el pocionista se sumió en la inconsciencia. Con una herida en el pecho que sangraba continuamente.

Continuará...


	14. Cambiando vendajes

Severus Snape había sido llevado a su habitación para curarle y evitar que el resto de los alumnos pudieran enterarse de lo ocurrido y así mantener la calma en el castillo.

Durante unos momentos el pocionista recobró el conocimiento y alterado empezó a gritar:

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien, Albus Severus? ¿Dónde están los Carrow?

-Tranquilo, Severus. El pequeño Potter ha salido ileso y se encuentra hablando con el director. Los Carrow y los mortífagos han escapado.

-¿Qué pasó?-insistió el pocionista con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Remus Lupin se presentó en el despacho de Dumbledore para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y cuando observaron que usted ni el joven Potter estaban en el castillo y habían asegurado ver a éste último corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido como alma que lleva el diablo, siguieron su trayectoria y pudieron llegar a tiempo de salvarles. Desgraciadamente, esos...seres repugnantes se escaparon a tiempo y sólo encontraron a Albus Severus socorriéndole a usted. Se ha informado al Ministerio de Magia de inmediato, pero hemos preferido guardar discrección con el asunto en la escuela.

El hombre, dolorido, asintió agradecido con la explicación y cayó inconsciente sobre la almohada agotado por el esfuerzo.

Mientras, en el despacho del director, éste hablaba serenamente con Albus Severus. Le había pedido que le explicara todo lo que había sucedido. El niño le explicó con pelos y señales desde su carrera hasta el momento en que le habían encontrado con el pocionista, sangrando, en sus brazos.

-Háblame de ese escudo que dices que creaste entorno al profesor y a ti.

-Yo...no sabría decirle cómo lo hice. Sólo sé que vi que él me necesitaba. Su vida corría peligro y yo tenía que impedir que le hicieran más daño. Me puse delante de él y de la punta de mi varita salió una extraña corriente invisible.

Albus Dumbledore le miró unos segundos a los ojos y sonrió.

-Esa magia que utilizaste es muy poderosa y siempre está presente dentro de uno mismo.

-¿Y qué tipo de magia es, señor?

-Amor, Albus, amor.-dijo Dumbledore alejándose de la ventana y acercándose al pequeño y volviendo muchos años atrás al mirar esos ojos verdes.

 _Flashback_

 _Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts hablando con Harry Potter, quien había tenido un "desagradable encuentro" con el profesor Quirrel._

 _-Harry, ¿sabes por qué el profesor Quirrell no soportaba que lo tocaras? Fuer por tu madre. Ella se sacrificó por ti. Y esa clase de acto deja una marca. No. Esa clase de marca no se puede ver. Vive en tu mismísima piel._

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- Amor, Harry. Amor._

 _Flashback_

-¿Quieres mucho al profesor Snape, verdad?

-Yo...él...él dijo antes de caer inconsciente...él me llamó hijo.-dijo el niño tartamudeando.

-¿Y te gustó que se refiriera a ti de esa manera?

Albus Severus asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Podré ir a verlo? Sé que hay que tener cuidado de que nadie sospeche nada en el castillo sobre el ataque, pero podría visitarle durante la noche.

-Me temo pequeño que la señora Pomfrey a prohibido molestar al profesor y a los alumnos no les está permitido andar deambulando por el castillo.-El niño hizo pucheros y él añadió con ternura.-Sin embargo, ser yo tiene ciertos privilegios. Así pues, ¿le apetece ayudarme a cuidar del profesor por las noches?

El niño abrazó al anciano para hacerle saber que aceptaba más que encantado.

Hermione Granger se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras intentaba calmarse. Había encontrado a Severus sangrando por el pecho en brazos de Albus como un animal herido, como una criatura frágil e indefensa. Se juró a sí misma que acabaría con Alecto Carrow si se le cruzaba la ocasión.

El profesor Snape se pasó dos días inconsciente, recibiendo las visitas de Madame Pomfrey y Minerva McGonagall por las mañanas y la de Albus Dumbledore y Albus Severus Potter por las noches.

Cuando el pocionista despertó encontró que algo le impedía mover la mano. Una cabecita de pelo negro estaba apoyada con delicadeza sobre su mano. Albus Severus parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Él no pudo evitar sonreir ante esa visión hasta que una voz le sorprendió.

-Ha estado despierto toda la noche con la esperanza de que despertases. Hace dos horas el sueño le invadió y no quise moverle por temor a que intentase mantenerse en vela.

-Gracias.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron algunas palabras en susurros hasta que la voz de unas mujeres llegaron a sus oídos. Madame Pomfrey y Minerva McGonagall entraron en la habitación y el niño despertó sobresaltado. Severus Snape se enfadó ante la total desconsideración y uso de su cuarto con tal libertad que él no las había consentido.

-Potter, lamento haberle despertado, pero el profesor necesita descansar y usted ahora solo es una molestia.-dijo Pomfrey al chico señalándole la salida de la estancia.

-El niño se queda conmigo. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. Yo mismo puedo hacerme las curas necesarias. Ahora márchese de mis aposentos. Sólo los Slytherin tienen derecho a estar aquí. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!-bramó Snape rojo de ira por la autoridad que la medimaga se había tomado en "su territorio".

Las mujeres salieron ahuyentadas por el carácter tan agrio con el que Severus había despertado, mientras que Albus Dumbledore se acercaba al pequeño Potter y le susurraba algo al oído, se despedía del pocionista y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Tienes clase?-le preguntó Snape con malas pulgas.

-N...no, señor-respondió Albus algo asustado.-Hoy es sábado.

Severus Snape ablandó su expresion con cierta culpa por la forma en que le había hablado al niño hacía unos segundos. Le hizo un gesto para que el chico se acercara y se tumbase junto a él en la cama. Albus Severus le señaló el pecho y dijo:

-Antes hay que cambiarle la venda y hacerle sus curas

El pocionista entendió que Dumbledore le había susurrado algunas instrucciones y decidió no oponerse a lo que el chico le indicaba. Se incorporó un poco sobre la almohada y retiró la sábana. Sentado sobre la cama se quitó la camiseta del pijama y dejó que Albus le ayudara con las vendas y las curas.

-¿Le duele?

-No, pequeño. Apenas noto las punzadas. ¿Crees que podrías tutearme? Es molesto un diálogo coloquial y formal al mismo tiempo .

-Sí, prof..Severus.-dijo el niño sonrojado.

Una vez hubieron terminado la cura, Severus invitó al niño a dormir con él. Se le notaba cansadito y no quería que enfermara por su culpa. Albus se arrimó, lleno de rubor, a su profesor y le abrazó para sentirse protegido. El pocionista le estrechó hacia sí y observó como enseguida Albus Severus yacía dormido a su lado. Le miró agradecido y complacido de ver que se encontraba sano. Había temido perderle como en su día sucedió con Lily. Alejarle de él no ayudaría de nada, porque seguramente los mortífagos también querrían acabar con el slytherin Potter. Debía protegerle y estar cerca de él siempre. No permitiría que esos malnacidos le dañasen.

Su cabeza le recordó unos ojos castaños y unos labios rojos y hanbrientos de él. Hermione Granger le quería. ¿Y él? No estaba seguro, probablemente...Tenía miedo de admitírselo incluso a sí mismo. Dio varias vueltas al nombre de la mujer. A sus abrazos y sus besos. Cuando el sueño empezó a hacer mella en él ya había tomado una decisión: No quería ponerla en riesgo. Alejaría a Hermione de él como fuera.

Continuará...


	15. Una bofetada y un quédate conmigo

Habían pasado los días en Hogwarts con normalidad. Las navidades estaban próximas. En el Ministerio de Magia se había priorizado la búsqueda de los Carrow y sus afiliados.

Severus Snape se había incorporado a su puesto unos días después de que sufriera el ataque y vigilaba todos los movimientos del pequeño Albus, mientras que evitaba a la profesora Granger. Intentaba que ella misma ante la indiferencia de él, se alejara por sí misma para que la ruptura fuese menos brusca. "¿Ruptura?"-pensó. ¿Qué se rompía si no había nada entre ellos salvo algun beso y abrazo? No, no eran nada. No debía sentirse culpable.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger estaba confusa y preocupada. Apenas había vuelto a coincidir con Severus en la "intimidad" y éste parecía evitarla. ¿Se sentiría agobiado? ¿Creería que ella le obligaría a comprometerse de inmediato? Y lo que hacía que su corazón se agitase ante la incertidumbre, ¿estaba enamorado de ella?

No podía seguir con esa agonía por más tiempo. Las navidades estaban próximas y ella necesitaba respuestas. Armada del valor que caracteriza a un buen Gryffindor puso sus pasos rumbo hacia las mazmorras. Llegó al despacho del pocionista y con ímpetu llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-oyó a Snape desde dentro .

Cuando abrió la puerta y le vio toda esa energía que llevaba se esfumó.

-¿Qué quiere Granger?-espetó Severus con frialdad.

-Yo...verá...quería...bueno, no...en realidad yo...necesito

-¿Sus clases la están afectando tanto cómo para que toda la información que su cerebro se ha dedicado a tragar se haya vuelto en su contra y la impidan hablar?

Hermione le miró dolida ante la poca consideración de ese comentario y recobrando la energía anterior impulsada por el mal humor que el hombre acababa de despertarle le contestó:

-Cállate, canalla. ¿No te da vergüenza? Cuando te parece me abrazas y me besas y cuando no me repudias y desprecias. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una prostituta al servicio de su señoría? Pues no, no voy a consentir que vuelva a tocarme si antes no se disculpa y me explica por qué narices me ha estado evitando.

Severus Snape la observó con una mirada brillante indescifrable. Habría jurado que había intentado levantarse de su escritorio para abrazarla con una mueca de dolor en la cara. Debían ser imaginaciones de la castaña, porque lo que el hombre dijo a continuación no se correspondía con esos actos que imaginaba.

-No es necesario el que sea una prostituta para besarla. Fue simple y mera curiosidad. Un pasatiempo para saber cómo era capaz de besar una Gryffindor. Nada más. Y en absoluto la he evitado, me he limitado a coincidir con usted cuando era formalmente necesario. ¿Acaso creía que debía buscarla por un estúpido beso? No sea niña, Granger...

Y no pudo continuar con esa retaíla de mentiras que había tenido que improvisar para alejarla de él, porque Hermione le había asestado una sonora bofetada para después salir llorando corriendo de allí. Y él notó cómo su corazón le reñía e intentaba salirse del pecho para ir tras la chica. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió un vaso de agua y antes de que pudiera llevárselo a los labios, éste ya había explotado en su mano produciéndole varios cortes.

Miró el estropicio y pensó que eso era él en el amor: un estropicio, un accidente, un cristal que corta al contacto con la carne...

Hermione lloraba desconsolada en su habitación. Acababan de abrirle el pecho en canal para estrujarle el corazón hasta rompérsele. Dolía. Dolía como sólo duelen esas bruscas realidades a las que uno querría oponerse. "Tonta, idiota, ilusa.."-se repetía mentalmente. Y pensó que el amor no se había creado para ella y que debía borrar esa palabra de su diccionario.

Severus Snape se sentía extrañamente triste y...solo. Demasiado solo. Y en unos días lo estaría aun más, mientras todos en sus casas celebrarían felices las navidades y él se quedaría tirado como un perro en sus mazmorras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le molestó la soledad. Había tenido en abundancia y hasta ahora nunca le había sobrado. ¿A qué se debía? Pensó en unos labios rojos y en unos ojos castaños, seguidos de una mirada color verde esmeralda y una expresión risueña. Omitió haber traído a su imaginación a Hermione y se concentró en Albus Severus. ¿Y si...? No, el niño no querría. Se habían unido mucho en las últimas semanas, pero dudaba de que aceptara eso. ¿O no? Si no se lo preguntaba no saldría de dudas. Alejando a la Gryffindor de su cabeza, salió de su despacho para buscar al pequeño Potter.

Albus Severus caminaba junto con Scorpius camino de la biblioteca. Se habían hecho buenos amigos desde aquel apretón de manos y se ayudaban mutuamente en los estudios.

-¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?-preguntó Albus a su amigo.

-Seguramente me quede en el castillo. Mis padres van a organizar una fiesta de "sangres pura" y no quiero estar presente. No son mala gente, pero esa manía de la superioridad por la sangre, no me gusta. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

-Seguramente me vaya a casa a celebrar con mi familia. Nos juntamos todos y eso parece una batalla campal

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario por parte del ojiverde, quien añadió:

-Pero no me gustaría dejarte aquí solo.

-Señor Potter, Señor Scorpius-les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza el profesor Snape que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

-Hola, profesor Snape-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Potter, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Albus asintió amablemente y Scorpius se despidió con cortesía adelantándose él hacia la biblioteca.

-Quédate conmigo-dijo Severus Snape con rotundidad al niño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir Severus?-respondió el niño extrañado y mostrando que se había acostumbrado al tuteo.

-Supongo que estas navidades te marcharás con tu familia a celebrar. Pero si me permites el consejo, creo que aquí estarías más seguro y...

-¿Quieres celebrar las navidades conmigo?

Severus se sonrojó. El chico había dado en el clavo pese a querer hacerle parecer que era por su propia seguridad. Sonrió y respondió:

-Sí.

El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja e hizo el amago de abrazarle, pero siendo consciente de que estaban en medio del pasillo contuvo su euforia.

-Severus, pasaremos unas navidades inolvidables. Ya lo verás.

Continuará...


	16. Unas navidades especiales

_Querido Albus Severus:_

 _Admito que tu decisión de pasar las navidades con el profesor Snape me ha pillado por sorpresa y a tu madre no le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero mis mejores navidades fueron allí y noté tu ilusión en la carta, así que sólo deseo que pases unos días especiales y felices con quien tú decidas._

 _De tener algun problema o cambiar de opinión, escríbenos e iremos por ti._

 _Me alegra saber que las cosas entre tu hermano y tú ya están resueltas. Sabes que no me gusta veros peleados._

 _Escribe pronto._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Las navidades habían llegado a Hogwarts. El castillo se había sumido en una gran tranquilidad donde apenas quedaban unas decenas de alumnos y algun que otro profesor. Desgraciadamente, aun no habían conseguido dar caza a los mortífagos huídos y la vigilancia se había redoblado en las afueras del castillo .

Albus Severus estaba muy contento. Iba a pasar las navidades con Severus y así podría estar cerca de su amigo Scorpius.

La profesora Granger había decidido quedarse en el castillo. Estaba desanimada y no le apetecía celebrar nada. Además sus padres estaban de viaje en su año sabático y no tenía demasiadas opciones para celebrar. Harry la había invitado, pero era doloroso ser la solterona de una celebración rodeada de familias: los Potter, todos los Weasley, los Lupin...Prefería la amarga soledad.

Severus Snape, por su parte, se alegraba por tener a Albus cerca, pero cada día se hacía más insoportable. La veía hasta en sueños. Se había convertido en una obsesión. La deseaba. La...quería. Decía Fiódor Dostoievski que "es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama". ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Sin haberla poseído nunca, sin haber sido nada, la extrañaba y se daba cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Creía que había sido lo mejor. Aun quería creer que era lo mejor, pero dolía tanto tenerla cerca...

La noche de Navidad, Severus invitó al pequeño Albus Severus a cenar con él. Se trasladaron a su casa mediante la red flu que conectaba con la chimenea de su despacho.

El pequeño se sintió cohibido ante el lugar desconocido, pero el profesor hizo lo posible para que pronto se sintiera cómodo.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-preguntó Albus.

-Le he pedido a Decler, mi elfo doméstico, que nos prepare un estofado de carne de ternera con patatas, algun canapé de entrante y un pudin de chocolate de postre. ¿Te parece bien?

Albus asintió con la boca hecha agua y Severus sonrió complacido por lo fácil que era complacerle.

Ambos cenaron hablando tranquilamente. El maestro comentaba diferentes aspectos de su asignatura y el pequeño le escuchaba con entrega.

-¿Consideras las Pociones como una posible dedicación futura?-preguntó Severus tras terminar de comerse el pudin de chocolate.

Albus que había repetido el postre, tragó un par de cucharadas, se limpió cualquier resto que pudiera haber alrededor de su boca y le miró.

-Sí. A decir verdad, es lo único que me interesa con especial pasión. Por ejemplo, me gustaría encontrar un antídoto contra la mordedura de hombre-lobo para que así, quien no fuera hombre-lobo de nacimiento, no tuviera que cargar con ese pesar.

-Supongo, que alguien a quien querrías curar es a Lupin.

-Sí, mi padrino es un buen hombre y sé cuanto le sigue atormentando su condición.

-¿Lupin es tu padrino?

-Sí, bueno no. Es el padrino de James Sirius, así que como requería cierta responsabilidad y era mucho papeleo, mis padres no me asignaron un padrino en su día, pero Remus siempre ha dicho que nos quiere y considera a los tres por igual.

El pocionista asintió en silencio, levantándose de la mesa e instando a Albus a seguirle. Le condujo hasta su biblioteca personal para que pudiera escoger algun libro que quisiera leer. El niño enseguida se puso a mirar los diferentes títulos embelesado.

-Tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Estaré en el piso de arriba. Si necesitas algo, llámame. No tardaré mucho.

El niño asintió y siguió mirando los estantes repletos de libros. Severus Snape subió al piso de arriba y se dispuso a terminar de envolver un regalo. Era lo mínimo por quedarse a celebrar las navidades con él.

Albus Severus por su parte se sentía extasiado y no sabía qué libro coger. Entonces uno que ya conocía llamó su atención de forma inmediata. "El Principito. Y cuando lo abrió una fotografía escapó y cayó al suelo boca abajo. En el reverso podía leerse.

 _"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"_

 _El Principito_

 _Fdo: El Príncipe Mestizo, 1973_

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando giró la fotografía para verla y se encontró con una chiquilla pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda que estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a un muchacho pálido de ojos y cabellos negros azabaches. ¿Qué hacía Severus Snape con su abuela?

-Cursábamos el tercer año en Hogwarts cuando nos la hicimos-Severus Snape se sentó con el pequeño que estaba en el suelo y cogió la foto para admirarla-Había olvidado que la tenía, gracias por encontrarla.

-No entiendo, Severus. ¿Tú conociste a mi abuela?

-Sí, fuimos buenos amigos los primeros años en Hogwarts.

-¿Sólo amigos?

La pregunta de Albus le hizo sonrojarse y le miró con intensidad.

-Sí...nada más.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo me hice mortífago y ella se casó con tu abuelo. Después ella murió y yo me di cuenta de que había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Albus Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración tan sincera y tierna.

-¿La amabas?

-Con toda mi alma.

Albus Severus le abrazó con fuerza y el le atrajo hacia sí. Aquel pequeño parecía un ángel enviado por Lily.

-Será mejor volver al castillo. Allí estaremos más seguros.

-Severus...

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo...dormir contigo?

El pocionista sonrió ante una petición tan inocente y asintió con dulzura.

Aquella noche profesor y alumno durmieron tranquilos. Uno con el corazón en paz sintiendo que su amor a Lily había pasado a ser un recuerdo y el otro con la esperanza de que el hombre le viera como a un hijo.

Albus Severus había llorado de la emoción cuando Severus le había regalado una maqueta de Hogwarts con todo detalle y figuras más destacadas. ¡Era preciosa! Pero el pocionista se sorprendió aun más cuando el pequelo le tendió un regalo. Le había regalado una capa negra con bordes verdes y plateados que puesta al revés hacía de capa invisible. "¡Qué útil!"-pensó.

Mientras el pequeño salía en busca de su amigo Scorpius para jugar un rato, él decidió pasear con su nueva capa. Se sentía bien y quería tomar el aire sin que nadie le molestara. Además, si se ponía la capa al revés podría probar su valía.

Anduvo por la orilla del lago negro, sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sin querer chocó con la profesora Granger. Ésta dio un respingo y sin dudarlo se puso en guardia. Él se quitó la capa para descubrirse, pero eso hizo que la castaña no lo dudara dos veces y lanzara un hechizo contra Severus Snape que terminó siendo lanzado hacia la orilla del lago. Ella sonrió y echó a andar en dirección al castillo, pero el empapado profesor la cogió por la cintura, se la cargó al hombro y la tiró al lago, consiguiendo que quedara en el mismo estado que él.

-¿Se puede saber qué quiere? Déjeme en paz-gruñó Hermione que se disponía a marcharse enfadada.

-Te necesito. Creí que alejarte de mí sería lo mejor, pero esto es más fuerte que yo -dijo el hombre volteándola en su dirección y besándola con desesperación, con hambre, con anhelo...

La mandíbula de la serpiente sobre la de la leona jugaban a ser una y eso les gustaba.

El frío del agua que mojaban sus ropas pasaba a ser calor.

Continuará...


	17. Hacer el amor

Severus Snape y Hermione Granger se besaban ardientemente. El labio se comía al labio. Sus respiraciones agitadas alcanzaban velocidades extremas. Empapados de arriba a abajo por su remojo en el lago. Pararon unos momentos para darse aire y se miraron . Las sonrisas cómplices les ayudaron para darse de nuevo esa esperada bienvenida. Y volvieron a besarse. Con pasión, dulzura y...amor. Amor callado por mucho tiempo. Amor guardado muy adentro. Amor que vuela alegre por dejar de ser preso.

Ella se separó y cuando le hubo tomado de la mano, echaron a correr. No sin antes recoger la capa del hombre.

Llegaron al sauce boxeador que, como siempre, movía sus ramas de manera salvaje, pero que con un hechizo se paralizaron y permitiéndoles pasar por el hueco. Unos minutos después estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los gritos.

Una casa de muchos recuerdos: esperanza, dolor, descubrimientos, guerras y en ese momento un testigo de amor.

Hermione volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Severus. Y retomaron los besos, desesperados de nuevo. Presentando sus cuerpos.

-Sé que sonará prematuro, pero quiero hacer el amor contigo-dijo Hermione con los labios hinchados sobre los del pocionista y las mejillas encendidas.

Severus la estrechó más si era posible contra su cuerpo. La deseaba. Mucho. Aunque no podía negar el tener miedo.

-No quiero hacerte daño-confesó el profesor Snape algo triste.

-La única forma en que podrías hacerme daño es negándote a hacerme el amor, porque te quiero. Y quiero ser tuya, Severus.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y dulzura, como si fuese su propia alma personificada. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello...

Y las manos de él le sacaron la ropa con gran habilidad. Ella desnuda. De pie frente a él. Fría su piel por el agua y caliente en su interior por el pocionista. Se arrodilló ante ella como si fuera poco merecedor de esa diosa. Besó sus pies, sus tobillos finos y delicados, sus rodillas...Siguió subiendo hasta las pantorrillas. Se oían suspiros de una leona, de una mujer...de su mujer. Besó su centro y la arrancó un gemido y se puso de pie para tomar su boca de nuevo. Y ella le desabotonaba la levita y la camisa. Un minuto después él también estaba desnudo.

Tendió la capa sobre el suelo y ambos se tumbaron sobre ella. Explorándose el uno al otro. Descubriendo el hombre la piel de la mujer y la mujer la piel del hombre. El Slytherin demostraba ser un buen amante. Lengua traviesa, dedos revoltosos y una erección que cada vez estaba más hinchada. Ella toda húmeda por la excitación del momento.

Un "te quiero" que era respondido por un "y yo te necesito". Una fusión de dos cuerpos. Los dos unidos deseándose y amándose, haciendo el amor como humanos. Gemidos, jadeos y un clímax recíproco.

Ambos se encontraban en el paraíso, abrazados y exhaustos hasta quedarse dormidos.

Severus despertó abrazado a Hermione. La miró dormidita sobre su pecho y sonrió. Sonreía sintiéndose extremadamente feliz. De pronto, ella se removió y la vio abrir los ojos con el rostro dulce y hermoso volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Te quiero, Severus.

-Y yo a ti, Hermione.

-No quiero perderte.

-No vas a perderme. Te protegeré. Estaremos juntos.

Volvieron a abrazarse y después de besarse y acariciarse durante un rato, decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo o alguien les echaría demasiado en falta.

-Dumbledore ha organizado una comida navideña para hoy. Si no asistimos nos buscará por todo el castillo-dijo Hermione mirando su reloj que marcaba las 14:00 p.m

-Sí, será mejor ir directamente, pero siéntate cerca de mí.

Ella le sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios. Ambos salieron de la casa de los gritos, andaban por los jardines de Hogwarts camino del castillo y en unos minutos hacián entrada en el Gran Comedor.

-Ah, están ahí profesores. Pensábamos que les habría surgido algo-dijo Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara mirándolos a ambos.

-Estaba preparando una poción y de camino me encontré con la profesora Granger-dijo Severus sentándose a la mesa.

-Y yo venía de la lechucería. Tenía que enviar unas felicitaciones que había olvidado. Y de camino me encontré con el profesor Snape.-aclaró con seriedad fingida la castaña.

-Oye, Severus, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?-preguntó Sybill Trelawney.

-¿Cómo que qué tengo en el cuello?-respondió el pocionista molesto.

-Sí, tienes un moratón de color púrpura.-coincidió Minerva McGonagall.

Severus Snape miró de reojo a la castaña y vio que estaba tan roja como él. Le había hecho un chupetón y ahora debía improvisar alguna excusa que fuera "más o menos creíble".

-No me había dado cuenta. Habrá sido una reacción alérgica por la poción que ando probando. Es un experimento y con estas cosas nunca se sabe. Debe haber saltado alguna gota o vapor en esa zona.-citó Snape de carrerilla.

-Sí, he leído por ahí que cuando algunos ingredientes se mezclan pueden producirse ciertas alergias o patologías leves.-añadió la castaña para reforzar la excusa.

La comida siguió sin sobresaltos para ellos y suspiraron de alivio. Lo que menos deseaban era que los demás andasen metiendo sus narices y cotilleos donde no debían. De momento lo mejor era llevar una relación discreta.

Por la tarde, Albus Severus fue a ver al pocionista. Y para desgracia de éste, le hizo la misma dichosa pregunta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello, Severus?

-Oh, nada. Una pequeña alergia.

-¿A qué?

\- A un experimento con una poción.

-Oh, qué divertido. ¿En qué consistía?

-¿Vas a estar molestándome con tus preguntas toda la tarde?-espetó Severus con brusquedad y al segundo se arrepintió.

El chico había borrado su sonrisa y miraba al suelo con culpabilidad. Le levantó la cabeza tomándole del mentón y se disculpó.

-Lo siento, pequeño. A veces soy un poco necio.

-No pasa nada. Debo aprender el que a veces puedo ser molesto. No tiene importancia.

-Eh, eh. No molestas. Sólo me has puesto nervioso con las preguntas porque no te puedo decir la verdad, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un secreto? ¿Estás preparando una poción que cambiará el mundo?

-No, no. Es un secreto, sí, pero nada que ver con pociones.

-Oh, vaya...creí que podrías ayudarme con mis experimentos-dijo Albus Severus un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Tus experimentos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ah, nada. Sólo que a veces en el tiempo libre leo libros de pociones e investigo. No creo descubrir mucho, pero me lo paso bien. Hago anotaciones e hipótesis. Saco conclusiones y hago balances.

-¿Podrías enseñarme esas anotaciones y apuntes?

-Sí, claro. Aunque no creo que sean nada especial.

El chico salió corriendo y Severus le vio marchar con una sonrisa en los labios. En todos sus años de enseñanza, nunca había conocido a un alumno con tal devoción por las pociones. Albus Severus regresó con varios pergaminos en sus manos, se los tendió a su profesor y dejó que éste los observase. Unos minutos después, Severus Snape miraba de manera interrogatoria al niño y algo brillaba en sus ojos azabaches. "¿Sería posible que Albus Severus fuera...?"

Continuará...


	18. Demuestra quién eres

-¿Podrías explicármelo como si yo fuera ajeno a todo conocimiento en pociones?-preguntó Severus Snape a su alumno para probar que no estaba equivocado y que aquello no había sido fruto de la casualidad ¿Era posible que Albus Severus fuera superdotado?

-Pensé que si se hacía una síntesis entre los ingredientes de la poción matalobos con la poción revelatoria y después se le añadían los ingredientes señalados de la poción multijugos, podría eliminarse la condición de lobo, pero hay algunos fallos e incongruencias. Como la duración efímera de esos resultados. No consigo hallar forma al estado permanente y...-se calló porque el profesor le miraba de manera extraña. Parecía ido.-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Tienes idea del descubrimiento que acabas de hacer? Albus,hay cientos de personas con estudios académicos y profesionales en el área de la investigación que nunca han estado tan cerca de hallar una solución a la reversión de ser hombre lobo.

-Pero mi hipótesis tiene lagunas y...

-Pero estás en lo cierto y esas pequeñas discordancias se pueden corregir. ¡Eres un genio!

-No creo que sea para tanto..-dijo Albus ruborizado.

-Deja que me explique. Una persona superdotada a nivel muggle es alguien con un coeficiente intelectual altísimo y su nivel de capacidad es superior a la media. Un mago superdotado tiene cualidades y poderes que otros magos no poseen. Quizá por eso fuiste capaz de convocar aquel escudo tan poderoso cuando los mortífagos nos atacaron.

-Dumbledore dijo que eso era...amor.

-Dumbledore siempre justifica todo con el amor, pero yo creo que tú eres una mente privilegiada a la hora de adoptar conocimientos y desarrollar poderes. Tú eres un superdotado. ¿Me aceptarías como mentor para enseñarte todo cuanto sé?

Albus Severus no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Superdotado? ¿Él? No podía ser posible, el profesor debía haberse vuelto loco. Le miró tratando de descifrar en su rostro alguna muestra de que aquello fuese una broma, pero no la halló.

-Pequeño, sé que no me crees. ¿Te sentirías más tranquilo si nos cerciorásemos?

El niño asintió relajándose y Severus le tomó de la mano, poniendo rumbo al despacho del director.

Una vez allí se encontraron con la profesora Granger hablando con Dumbledore y Severus no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y ruborizarse. Albus Severus lo vio y sonrió hacia adentro.

-Oh, Severus, Albus Severus, ¿en qué os puedo ayudar?-saludó amablemente el director.

-Dumbledore, señorita Granger-respondió Snape con educación-Necesito que un experto en jurisdiciones académicas venga a corroborar que Albus Severus es un superdotado-explicó el pocionista.

El pequeño se sentó a escuchar como el director y sus dos profesores se enzarzaban en una charla sobre los superdotados y enviaban una carta al Ministerio para que les enviase al experto. Albus no entendía nada. Se consideraba alguien normal con inquietudes, nada más.

Pudo observar cómo Hermione y Severus se lanzaban miradas y gestos de ternura de manera inconsciente y eso le gustó. ¿Estarían enamorados?

Dos días antes de fin de año, un hombre trajeado se presentó en el despacho de Dumbledore para responder a la petición por la que se encontraba allí.

-Bien. ¿Dónde está la criatura que posee esa dote?

-Aquí está.-dijo Severus apareciendo por la puerta con Albus.

-Estupendo. Le explicaré en qué consiste su examen. Tendrá que superar dos pruebas con éxito para que yo, su examinador, pueda calificarle apto o no apto. No podrá comunicarse con nadie. No podrá recibir ayuda. Estará solo y yo le observaré.

El pequeño Slytherin tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza la mano de Severus. Aquellas palabras le habían asustado, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Y si fracasaba?

El profesor de pociones se agachó quedando a su altura y le abrazó:

-No fracasarás-le había leido la mente-Sé que lo harás sin problema. Demuestra quién eres.

Albus Severus siguió al hombre por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso e invocó la sala de los Menesteres.

-Dumbledore me ha ofrecido este lugar para ponerte a prueba y no molestar. Ha sido muy amable-comentó el hombre intentando que el pequeño se desinhibiese.

La sala de los menesteres ofreció un extraño lugar. Todas la paredes eran negras y solo había una luz flotando en el centro en forma de esfera.

-En la primera prueba tendrás que enfrentarte a no sabes qué con los sentidos nublados. No verás nada... ni olerás nada..ni oirás nada...el tacto será nulo. Porque esto es la nada. Estarás solo en un espacio indefinido donde te puedes encontrar cualquier peligro. Tienes dos horas para conseguir encontrar la llave que abra la puerta. Buena suerte- y salió de la sala dejando al pequeño solo en...la nada.

Accio llave"intentó con un movimiento de varita sin éxito Albus Severus. "Claro, demasiado fácil"

Estaba rodeado de vació, de silencio, de nada...Sólo él. Se detuvo. "Sólo él" ¿Y si la llave la tenía encima? Se inspeccionó los bolsillos, cada pliegue de ropa, pero nada. La llave tampoco estaba consigo.

Dio varias vueltas a su alrededor en dirección ninguna parte. Se sentó con las manos en la cabeza. Lo mejor ante los problemas era relajarse e intentar encontrar una solución.

"Usa la lógica"-se dijo.

El silencio no existe si no existe el ruido

El vacío y la nada no pueden darse si su opuesto no existe.

¿Entonces?

Si había silencio, ¿cómo encontraba el sonido? Su voz...claro. Antes se había oído al invocar el accio.

" Por tanto, si en el silencio hay sonido, no hay silencio. Y..si yo estoy en la nada ya hay algo. Por tanto, esto es un acertijo"

-Yo soy la respuesta-dijo en alto. Y en su mano apareció la llave y la puerta frente a él. Salió y se encontró con el examinador.

-Vaya, vaya jovencito. Muy astuto-valoró el hombre.

-Gracias.

El hombre volvió a entrar en la sala y Albus le siguió extrañado. Cuando entró vio que la sala había cambiado y ahora era una sala de combate.

-En la primera prueba he evaluado tu ingenio e inteligencia. Todo lo referido a la habilidad mental. En la segunda prueba quiero observar tus poderes y destreza a la hora de combatir. Te vendrán diferentes ataques y hechizos y deberás sortearlos y enfrentarlos sin varita.

-¿Sin varita?

-Si eres un superdotado la varita te es dispensable.

Albus Severus entregó su varita al hombre y se dispuso en el centro de la estancia. Un hechizo fue en su dirección y le derribó. Cayó al suelo de manera brusca.

"Demuestra quién eres"-recordó en boca de Severus.

Otro hechizo cargó hacia él, pero esta vez interpuso sus manos de las que salió un escudo protector. Así, hechizo tras hechizo y ataque tras ataque, el pequeño observó como de sus manos iban saliendo todo lo que él pedía que hiciesen.

-Bravo. Ha superado usted con éxito ambas pruebas. Es usted un superdotado-declaró el hombre con una sonrisa mirando al chico que sudaba por el ejercicio.

Mientras, en la habitación del pocionista...

-Prepárate para morir Severus Snape, tu fin ha llegado-dijo la voz de Alecto Carrow mientras vertía un veneno mortal sobre la botella de whisky de fuego que el pocionista tenía en su mueble-bar.

Y se marchó por la chimenea mediante red flu que había conseguido manipular.

Continuará...


	19. Despedida de año

Albus Severus estaba muy contento. Había recibido la mención extraordinaria sobre su condición de superdotado y su familia y amigos le llenaban de halagos. Había aceptado gustoso la petición de Severus sobre que fuese su mentor. Ambos, pensaban cenar juntos para despedir el año, pero al pequeño se le había ocurrido algo mejor.

-Severus, ¿puedo invitar a unos amigos a cenar con nosotros?

-¿Unos amigos? ¿No te sientes cómodo conmigo?

-Sí, sí. Pero ellos no pasan con nadie el fin de año y pensé que lo mejor era invitarles. ¿Te molesta?

-No-mintió el pocionista para no herir los sentimientos al niño. No le gustaba la idea de cenar con extraños.

La noche del 31 de Diciembre, Hermione Granger se había vestido de un modo elegante. Un vestido negro atado al cuello y que dejaba sl descubierto su espalda y sus tobillos con zapatos de tacón fino. Llevaba un recogido sencillo a modo de coleta a un lado, con algunos mechones sueltos cayéndole alrededor del rostro. Puso rumbo a su destino y llamó a la puerta.

Severus Snape abrió con algo de impertinencia y cuando la vio se quedó mudo.

-Soy una de las invitadas de Albus Severus, perdona que no te dijese nada, pero debía ser una sorpresa.

El pocionista se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta y la abrazó por detrás. Acarició su cintura, respiró su aroma y besó sus hombros y su cuello.

-Estás preciosa. No podría despedir el año ni empezar el siguiente de una manera mejor.

El otro invitado era Scorpius Malfoy que fue acompañado por Albus. Ambos vestían unos baqueros negros y unas camisas blancas. La amistad entre ambos era muy fuerte y se habían hecho inseparables.

Severus sonrió cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa. Los "amigos" de Albus eran una excelente compañía y por un momento se sintió en familia. Como una familia de padre y madre con sus dos hijos.

La cena transcurrió de modo ameno y alegre. Buena comida, anécdotas y buen humor. Todos se sentían cómodos y relajados. Faltaban pocos minutos para despedir el año.

-Scorpius, he olvidado algo en la habitación. ¿Me acompañas antes de que empiece la cuenta atrás?

-Sí, claro, vamos.

Los pequeños salieron de las mazmorras y Severus se acercó a Hermione, besándola en los labios.

-Echaba de menos besarte-dijo Severus

-Y yo que lo hicieras-sonrió la castaña.

Hermione se sentó sobre las piernas de Severus y le besó con deseo. Se abrazaron el uno al otro queriendo fundirse.

"Cuando se está en brazos de la persona amada, todo lo demás es insustancial."-pensó el pelinegro. Y se acariciaron y besaron con mayor ternura que nunca antes.

Mientras, Albus Severus se había parado en uno de los pasillos para observar a través de alguna de las ventanas las estrellas.

-Albus, si no te apresuras, no llegaremos a tiempo a la habitación.

-Ah, eso, olvídalo. No tengo nada que recoger. Sólo era una excusa para dejar solos a los profesores.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Porque están enamorados.

El rubio miró a su amigo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Se puso a su lado para observar las estrellas juntos.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

-No sé...Creo que no. Aunque no estoy seguro, porque no entiendo muy bien cómo se siente el estar enamorado.-respondió Albus.

-No se entiende. Simplemente se sabe.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es estar enamorado?

-Es tocarte el pecho mil veces para cerciorarte de que el corazón no se ha salido de su sitio, suspirar al pensar tan solo el nombre de esa persona, no dormir en la noche y de día soñar despierto por su culpa...Duele y gusta. Es complicado.

-¿Tú has estado enamorado?-le preguntó el pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda curiosos

El reloj empezó a soñar dando las 00:00 del uno de enero. Había terminado un año y empezaba uno nuevo.

En las mazmorras Severus y Hermione se felicitaban el uno al otro entre besos y declaraciones de amor.

-Te quiero, Severus

-Te amo, Hermione

-Por un nuevo año juntos.

-Por un para siempre contigo.

Y los labios del profesor envolvieron los de la castaña con mucho cariño y amor. Retomando los besos tras las palabras.

A su vez, Scorpius intentaba responder a Albus, pero no sabía cómo. Se armó de valor y...le dio un beso. Un beso rápido e inocente. Un beso de un labio a otro labio con miedo, con vergüenza...

-Será mejor volver o se preocuparán-declaró el rubio con el rostro teñido de color rojo.

Albus Severus tenía los ojos entornados sobre su amigo que se dirigía a paso rápido por delante de él hacia las mazmorras. ¿Le había besado? "¿Los amigos se besan así?"-se preguntaba.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo sobre la mesa encontraron a los profesores con los labios hinchados y las mejillas encendidas. Se hicieron los desentendidos y ocuparon sus asientos sin atreverse a mirar a ninguna parte. Los cuatro en la mesa callaban y pensaban en lo ocurrido. Severus y Hermione se pensaban el uno al otro, deseando estar a solas de nuevo, mientras que Albus intentaba comprender por qué su amigo le había dado un beso. El pobre Scorpius sentía miedo y vergüenza. "¿Y si me odia y le doy asco? ¿Y si lo he estropeado todo?"

Severus Snape se dirigió al mueble-bar y sacó la botella de Whisky de fuego. Sirvió cuatro copas y felicitó a los pequeños la navidad. Scorpius no pudo aguantar y de un trago se bebió su copa deseando que aquello que decían los adultos de que el alcohol ayuda a olvidar, fuera verdad. Entonces se desplomó. Su pequeño cuerpo notó cómo se le rompía algo por dentro y le hacía trizas, a la vez que empezaba a vomitar sangre. Los profesores y Albus fueron desesperados a socorrerle.

-¿Qué le pasa?-gritó Albus histérico al ver cómo su amigo se retocía de dolor.

Severus Snape cogió una poción y la vertió en su copa para averiguar lo que necesitaba. El color del líquido se volvió negro dando evidencia de que la bebida estaba envenenada

-Alguien ha intentado envenenarnos.-declaró el pocionista mientras metía un bezoar en la boca del pequeño rubio .

Sin embargo, había perdido demasiada sangre y el veneno utilizado no era posible de extinguir con tan pequeño remedio.

-T..te qui..e...ro-susurró Scorpius mirando a Albus con una mueca de dolor atravesándole el rostro.

Corriendo se acercaron a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey les ayudara a cortar toda acción del veneno antes de que éste se propagase por todo el cuerpo. El niño seguía expulsando sangre y se le iban haciendo heridas en el estómago. Albus lloraba abrazado a Hermione, viendo como su mejor amigo, quién acababa de declararle que le quería, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Severus ayudaba a Madame Pomfrey a aplicar los ungüentos y curas necesarias, mientras veía de reojo cómo la castaña intentaba consolar al pequeño Albus. Vio esos ojos verde esmeralda rojos y llenos de dolor, esos gemidos y sollozos de tristeza...Le partía el alma no poder ayudar a consolarle.

Unos minutos después, Pomfrey declaró que ya se había conseguido extraer todo el veneno del cuerpo. Se dirigió al pequeño y sus dos profesores y sin más miramientos dio parte del diagnóstico.

-Scorpius se encuentra demasiado débil. Ha perdido una cantidad de sangre demasiado elevada. Si no encontramos pronto un donante de sangre, en menos de veinticuatro horas, morirá.

Continuará...


	20. Recuperación y una búsqueda y captura

Severus Snape se apareció en la mansión Malfoy para poner al tanto a Draco del estado de su hijo. Sabía que el muchacho se había instruido en el campo de la medimagia y por tanto sería útil para sacar a su hijo de su estado moribundo.

Cruzó la verja que años atrás cruzó con asco para reunirse con el que era su señor y entró en la mansión.

Hacía 19 años que no veía a aquel muchacho que ya era un hombre que aparentaba su edad. Draco Malfoy era delgado y en su pelo podrían entreverse algunas canas y entradas. Bajo sus ojos unas pequeñas arrugas afirmaban que ya no era un niño.

-Cuánto tiempo...¿A qué debo su visita en una noche como esta?-dijo Draco educadamente con su forma de hablar en la que arrastraba las palabras.

Severus notó ese aura de madurez alrededor del hombre que tenía ante él, así que se andó sin rodeos y fue directamente al grano.

-Su hijo ha sido envenenado y corre peligro si no se le realiza una transfusión a tiempo.

La cara de Draco Malfoy empalideció. Sus ojos se apagaron y sus labios se conviertieron en una fina línea apretada.

-Vamos.

Y no añadió nada más. Ambos hombres se dirigían a Hogwarts con paso apresurado. La vida de Scorpius estaba en juego y había que tomar medidas rápido o sería demasiado tarde.

El rubio entró como un huracán a la enfermería, seguido por Severus, y se dirigió a la cama de su hijo en la que había un muchacho de ojos verdes sujetándole la mano.

Draco pidió a Pomfrey que le diese un balance de la situación para que él pudiese trabajar estando al corriente de la situación. Después, tomó el pulso a Scorpius y suspiró. Definitivamente, apenas quedaba mucho tiempo y se necesitaba una gran cantidad de sangre. El problema era que...

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene como grupo sanguíneo O-?

Nadie parecía responder y eso hizo que por el rostro de Draco Malfoy una mueca de dolor le atravesase.

-Yo, señor-dijo el pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda.

Draco miró a aquel muchacho, debía ser un buen amigo de su hijo. Asintió y pidió a Pomfrey el material necesario.

-Al ser menor, necesitará una autorización, Señor Malfoy-dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras Malfoy revisaba el que Albus tuviese una salud impecable.

-Eso restaría tiempo-dijo el rubio sin prestarla atención.

-Yo soy su mentor, deme esos dichosos papeles y los firmaré. ¿De acuerdo, Albus?-dijo Severus mirando al pequeño.

El aludido asintió con una débil sonrisa y dejó que el padre de su amigo terminara de examinarle. Después puso introdujo una vía mágica que iba de sus venas a las de su amigo. Notaba como su sangre marchaba poco a poco.

Draco Malfoy relajó su expresión y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Scorpius.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Draco al niño de ojos verdes.

-Albus. Albus Severus Potter.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido. El hijo del que en su día fue su rival y que le salvó la vida pese no haberlo merecido, estaba salvando ahora a su hijo.

-¿Eres amigo de Scorpius?

-Sí, señor. Es mi único y mejor amigo y le daré toda mi sangre si eso le ayuda a recuperarse.

El padre de Scorpius no daba crédito a sus oídos. Jamás habría creído que los apellidos Malfoy y Potter estuviesen ligados de manera amistosa.

Una hora después toda la sangre necesaria estaba en el cuerpo de Scorpius. Albus estaba agotado por la donación de tal cantidad, así que lo mejor era que también él se quedase en la enfermería para que se le pudiera atender como era debido. El padre midió el pulso a su hijo, parecía haberse recuperado, pero haría falta que pasasen unas horas para comprobar si el cuerpo del pequeño rubio había aceptado la sangre sin problemas.

-¿De verdad mi hijo y el de Potter son tan bueno amigos? ¿Y cómo es que usted es su mentor?-dijo Draco a quien en su día había sido como un padre para él.

-Sólo puedo decirte que es una maravilla de chico-respondió Severus.

-¿Tú halagando a alguien? ¿Y ese alguien un Potter? Vaya, sí que has cambiado, sí...

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

-No pensé que volvería a verle y mucho menos en un día como hoy que debe ser de celebración. En fin...avisaré a mi esposa de que todo está bajo control-dijo Draco Malfoy una vez hubo comprobado que el cuerpo de su hijo había asimilado la sangre sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius despertó en la cama del hospital. Se sentía un tanto débil, pero necesitaba ver a alguien. Para su sorpresa vio a Albus Severus en la cama de al lado. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Se acercó a la cama, se subió para tomarle el pulso y comprobó que estuviese bien. Albus abrió los ojos y se encontro con Scorpius encima de él.

-Yo...yo, pe...perdona, sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien-dijo Scorpius avergonzado e intentando bajarse.

Pero Albus le atrajo contra sí, le abrazó muy fuerte y le dio varios besos en la frente.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Te has recuperado!-gritó Albus lleno de alegría mientras estrechaba a su amigo.-Me dolía el corazón de pensar que te había perdido.

Scorpius se sonrojó ante esa declaración y escondió su cara en el pecho de su amigo. Le daba igual el dolor que había sentido. Ahora estaba feliz.

Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore entraron en la enfermería. Se encontraron con los dos niños en la misma cama abrazados y haciéndose cosquillas.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo Draco algo incómodo.

-Padre, hola, ehmm, yo...nosotros...estábamos dándonos los buenos días.-respondó Scorpius cortado.

-Pareceis un par de señoritas. Los hombres se saludan con un apretón de manos, no con esas cursilerías.-declaró Malfoy padre.

Ambos muchachos se separaron y agacharon la cabeza recibiendo con pesar esa reprimenda. A los dos les había gustado ese abrazo.

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts y con ello el comienzo de las clases. Algunos padres y profesores se reunieron en el despacho del director para hablar de algunas decisiones.

-Os he reunido aquí para hablar sobre la amenaza que nos persigue. El grupo de mortífagos que quieren acabar con la vida de Severus está ocasionando graves problemas y si no ponemos solución y nos únimos a su captura, podremos lamentar alguna desgracia. Espero contar con su colaboración y que tú, Severus, mantengas alerta permanente pese a que no te guste. La señorita Granger ser encargará de vigilarte constantemente-dijo esto último Albus Dumbledore guiñando un ojo a la castaña.-¿Puedo contar con ustedes?-añadió el anciano.

-Sí, señor-dijeron todos al unísono.

Comenzaba una nueva guerrilla en Hogwarts y la misión era proteger a Severus Snape. Armados con sus varitas padres, profesores y aurores se repartieron diferentes turnos, tareas y estrategias para la captura de esos desalmados.

Continuará...


	21. Amistades, amantes y mensajes de sangre

Los días iban pasando en Hogwarts con las clases retomadas y aurores, padres y profesores montando guardias y yendo y viniendo de diferentes sitios en la búsqueda de los mortífagos.

Un sábado por la mañana, Scorpius y Albus paseaban por los pasillos mientras charlaban animadamente. El incidente de fin de año, les había unido más si cabe, pero Albus no sabía cómo tomar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Scorpius, hay algo que no dejo de pensar. Antes de perder el conocimiento durante la cena de fin de año, me dijiste que...me querías-dijo Albus algo cortado.

El rubio se quedó callado y ruborizado ante el descubrimiento de su amigo. ¿Le había confesado quererle? ¿Pero estaba enamorado realmente de Albus?

El pequeño Potter pareció leerle la mente y añadió:

-Creo que los dos somos bastante jóvenes como para saber lo que en verdad queremos. El día de mañana quién sabe...¿Amigos?-dijo Albus abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa.

Scorpius le miró complacido y aceptó el abrazo que le ofrecía su amigo para hacerle entender que aceptaba esa amistad. El amor no tiene por qué ser el de una pareja a los 11 años. El amor puede ser un mejor amigo, un hermano, un compañero de aventuras. Cuando se es un niño no hay que preocuparse por cual sea el próximo camino, ya te darás cuenta.

Mientras en las mazmorras...

-Tu vigilancia extrema empieza a parecerme algo abusiva. Podría denunciarte por acoso-dijo Snape sonriendo mientras enjabonaba la espalda de la castaña.

Hermione Granger y Severus Snape se duchaban juntos en el baño de la habitación del pocionista.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Vas a denunciarme? Entonces tendré que seducir al juez para que vea que soy inocente-respondió con risas la castaña

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Prohibido seducir! ¡Eres mía!-exclamó Severus girando a Hermione para mirarla a los ojos y besarla.

Ambos se besaban y acariciaban desnudos y mojados como estaban, en la ducha. El calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento y el ansia que despertaba el deseo era irrefrenable.

Llegaron abrazados y besándose, empapados y desnudos, hasta la cama. Él jugaba a explorar el cuerpo de ella y ella se dejaba embriagar por todas las sensaciones.

Cuando estás con la persona a la que amas, el universo parece otro. Cuando estás con la persona a la que amas no importa que una panda de mortífagos quiera tu cabeza en bandeja, porque tienes la dicha de tener el corazón a buen resguardo.

Severus se deleitaba con el cuerpo de la mujer que se le entregaba. Piel blanca y cremosa, pechos firmes, curvas sensuales...

Hermione apretaba con sus manos los músculos del pocionista. Piel bañada en cicatrices, cuerpo fibroso...

Se gemían en los labios el uno al otro, jadeaban, susurraban "te quieros" y se amaban una y otra vez.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, ella cayendo exhausta sobre el pecho de él, sonrieron.

-¿Aun quieres denunciarme por acoso?-preguntó risueña la castaña.

Severus soltó una carcajada que enterneció el corazón de la leona y se abrazó más fuerte al pecho del hombre. Se sentían espléndidos y felices. ¿Tendrían un futuro juntos?

-Hermione, ¿crees que podríamos llegar a ser una familia?

-¿A qué te refieres, Severus?

-A ti, a mí...a nosotros. ¿Crees que algun día...podríamos tener hijos?

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-Sí, pero tengo miedo y...

La castaña le cortó en seco con un beso. Sellando sus labios, emocionada por las palabras de ese hombre de quien estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada.

Fuera de Hogwarts, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley rastreaban las últimas pistas que tenían sobre el paradero de los mortífagos.

-Hacía tiempo que no volvíamos a ser compañeros de trabajo-dijo Harry a su cuñado.

-Sí, últimamente las misiones que nos encomendaban a cada uno eran distintas y apenas coincidíamos.-declaró el pelirrojo.

-Ron, necesito atrapar a esas ratas cobardes o la vida de mi hijo Albus estará también en peligro. Y si averigüan que es hijo mío su sed de venganza será incontrolable.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Daremos con ellos y les volveremos a meter en Azkabán, de donde no deberían haber salido nunca.

Ambos hombres continuaron recorriendo el perímetro por donde se les había visto por última vez y examinaban cada pequeño detalle fuera de lugar.

Se internaron en el claro de un pequeño bosquecillo y la imagen que vieron les repugnó. Un ciervo yacía desollado sobre un charco de sangre y a su lado, en una piedra lisa imitando a una losa, una inscripción escrita con sangre:

"Los traidores han de morir. Los débiles han de sufrir. El dolor os conquistará cuando menos lo esperéis"

Harry apretó los puños mirando compungido el cadáver del animal. Sabían que él iba tras ellos y aquello era señal de que tenían que empezar a preocuparse.

-A veces siento que me hago viejo y que mi fuerza no es suficiente.

-No digas eso, Harry. Eres un hombre fuerte, las hemos pasado peores.

-Lo sé, Ron, lo sé. Pero desgraciadamente ni tú ni yo tenemos 20 años.

Los aurores enterraron en cuerpo del animal e hicieron desaparecer la sangre. Ron Weasley encogió piedra con el mensaje escrito en sangre y lo guardo en una bolsa mágica que no emborronaría las letras.

El patronus de Lupin apareció de repente frente a ellos. Un lobo plateado con la voz de Remus les habló de manera grave.

-En cuanto podáis, os espero en Grimmauld Place, se ha cometido un asesinato dentro del Ministerio de Magia y el asunto pinta mal. El ataque lo debe haber hecho alguien de dentro, por tanto, ya ninguna persona es de fiar.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y sin mediar palabra se desaparecieron del lugar donde habían encontrado aquella atroz escena.

En la torre de Astronomía, Albus Dumbledore reflexionaba sobre la situación actual y trataba de encontrar una estrategia definitiva.

Entonces recordó el truco que había empleado dos décadas atrás para hacerse pasar por muerto.

Cuando le haces creer al enemigo que has perdido, éste se confía y es cuestión de tiempo el que salga de su escondrijo para cerciorarse de que así ha sido.

Debía ponerse en contacto con el Ministerio, El Profeta y el equipo de búsqueda. Y lo más complicado de todo convencer a un testarudo pocionista.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de tramar un plan.

Continuará...


	22. El plan de Albus Dumbledore

Remus Lupin andaba de un lado a otro esperando a que la visita que esperaba en Grimmauld Place no tardara en aparecer. Oyó la puerta abrirse y con la varita en la mano se acercó a Harry y Ron. Les apuntó y preguntó para asegurarse de su identidad:

-¿En qué se convirtió el boggart de Ron el año en que fui vuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-En una araña-repitieron los hombres al unísono.

Lupin se relajó y bajó la guardia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Harry con el rostro grave.

-Han asesinado al secretario del ministro en su despacho. Le encontraron desollado y sobre un charco de sangre en su despacho. Y lo peor es que nadie dice haber visto ni oído nada-respondió el hombre lobo pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-Espera, espera. ¿Has dicho desollado y sobre un charco de sangre?-añadió el pelirrojo.

Remus Lupin asintió con agotamiento y sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Había una frase escrita en él.

-Además, escribieron sobre el escritorio con su sangre un mensaje que dice...

-"Los traidores han de morir. Los débiles han de sufrir. El dolor os conquistará cuando menos lo esperéis"-recito Harry Potter.

-¿Có...cómo lo habéis sabido?-titubeó Lupin poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

Los hombres le explicaron a su antiguo profesor y amigo la escena que habían encontrado en aquel bosquecillo con el ciervo desollado y el charco de sangre junto con la piedra escrita.

Sin perder tiempo, decidieron informar a Albus Dumbledore para que estuviese al tanto de la situación.

Sin embargo, el director ya estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y por eso mismo hizo que todo alumno, profesor y padre de los estudiantes se reuniera en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

Se hicieron controles de identidad para asegurarse que ninguna persona en el castillo pudiera ser un traidor y miembros conocidos de los medios de comunicación entre los que destacaba "El Profeta" se habían reunido para escuchar lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decir.

-Como todos sabéis un grupo de mortífagos anda suelto provocando estruendos, muertes y demás con el fin de dañar nuestra comunidad mágica. Todo intento de dar con su paradero ha fracasado, así que me veo en la obligación de llevar a cabo un plan que atraiga a esos individuos y que nos permita arrestarles.

Como todo plan requiere ciertos riesgos y es necesario que todos colaboremos juntos para garantizar el éxito. El plan comienza con un entierro. El entierro de Severus Snape.

Todo ser vivo en el Gran Comedor miró de manera interrogante a Dumbledore. A su lado el pocionista tenía la mandíbula desencajada y apenas podía articular palabra por la sorpresa de la mención que se le había hecho a su nombre. ¿Dumbledore había perdido el juicio?

-Tranquilícense, me explicaré. No piensen que me he vuelto loco. Quiero que simulemos entre todos la muerte del profesor Snape y protagonicemos un "falso entierro". Los medios de comunicación y El Profeta tendrán que dar la noticia de manera que sea creible el fallecimiento de Severus. Los demás tendremos que fingir a partir de hoy que el profesor nos ha dejado y ha pasado a formar parte de nuestros muertos.

Severus, tendrás que estar recluido en tu habitación sin moverte hasta el momento de la ceremonia en la que se exponga "tu cadáver". Un grupo de personas se quedaran contigo para "velarte" y protegerte. La Señorita Granger, Minerva, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora(la aludida miró con ojos asesinos a Dumbledore por no haberla llamado Thonks) serán quienes lo hagan. Ahora solo queda ponernos de acuerdo en decidir cómo se ha producido la muerte de nuestro amigo.-dijo el anciano pensando alguna posibilidad.

"¡Explosión en el laboratorio de pociones!"-gritó una voz

"Ahogado por congelamiento en el lago negro"-dijo otra.

"Le acabaron matando sus malas pulgas"-dijo James Sirius.

"Murió de viejo"

"Se suicidó por depresión"

1000 formas de morir después...

-Muerto por enfermedad hereditaria. Se podría argumentar que el profesor llevaba años enfermo en secreto debido a su orgullo y que con la tensión y las circunstancias actuales había empeorado hasta que sus fuerzas se extinguieron-resolvió Hermione Granger haciendo gala de su agudo ingenio.

Severus la lanzó una mirada escéptica y la preguntó:

-¿Debido a su orgullo? Mira quien fue a hablar...

Entre todos aceptaron la idea de Hermione y se pusieron manos a la obra. Los periodistas se marcharon para empezar a redactar la "falsa noticia" con sus dotes de convicción al público.

Severus y su escolta se fueron a las mazmorras para "desaparecer del mapa" y evitar que nadie le viese.

En Hogwarts todos fingían estar tristes y dolidos por tan inesperada pérdida.

Al día siguiente toda la comunidad mágica estaba conmocionada. La noticia de la muerte de Severus Snape había sido confirmada. El ejemplar de "El Profeta" daba la noticia así:

 _SEVERUS SNAPE MUERE EN HOGWARTS TRAS LARGA ENFERMEDAD_

 _Severus Snape, nació un 9 de enero de 1960, tras una juventud algo tormentosa en la que perteneció a las filas de Lord Voldemort, pasó a ser profesor de Pociones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sirvió de espía a Albus Dumbledore en el regreso del Señor Oscuro y participó en la Batalla de Hogwarts de 1998. Gravemente herido por mordeduras de serpiente, pasó 15 años en coma tras el conflicto bélico. Después, volvió a ocupar su anterior puesto en la escuela hasta el día de hoy. Cuatro años después de su reincorporación como maestro, Severus Snape fallecía a causa de una enfermedad hereditaria que le había sido diagnosticada en su última revisión médica en sus habitaciones del castillo acompañado de sus compañeros y allegados. Hoy es un día triste para el mundo mágico. Ha muerto un héroe._

Unos ojos azules terminaron de leer la noticia que sería el cebo para su presa.

"Show must go on"-pensó Albus Dumbledore.

Continuará...


	23. Un entierro sin muerto

Alecto Carrow acababa de enterarse de la noticia que corría como la pólvora por todo el mundo mágico. "Severus Snape había muerto". Lamentaba no haber podido ser ella quien le diese muerte, pero aun así quería ver con sus propios ojos ese rostro cetrino apagado para siempre.

Hogwarts había lanzado el comunicado de que el entierro se celebraría a las 19:00 en el Gran Comedor con el féretro expuesto para que todo el que quisiera diese un "último adiós" a Severus.

-Eh, gusanos, esta tarde iremos a Hogwarts para ver el cadáver de esa rata traidora-declaró Alecto.

-¿Para qué? Estamos bien aquí y seguros-contestó Amycus incómodo.

-No he pedido tu opinión, hermanito. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-gritó la mujer haciendo que todos sus compañeros la miraran obedientes y atemorizados.-Esta tarde, escupiremos sobre la tumba de ese desgraciado y nadie estará en sus cabales para darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

En Hogwarts...

El castillo estaba revolucionado. Habían preparado una trampa que podía fallar y estropearles la "operación captura" de manera estrepitosa.

Madame Pomfrey con la ayuda de Severus, había preparado "poción llorona" para que algunos de los asistentes al tomarla entraran en llanto y derramasen lágrimas, así la credibilidad del numerito sería mayor.

La castaña llamó a la puerta de la habitación del pocionista. Los demás estaban de guardia en la puerta para evitar cualquier desagradable sorpresa. Ella entró, hechizó la puerta y le abrazó. Tenía miedo de que algo fallara y pudiera ocurrirle algo a su amor. Sollozó al pensarlo.

-Eh, pequeña, tranquila. Todo va a salir bien.-dijo Severus acariciando sus mejillas y besándola la frente.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. Me niego a perderte.

Él la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-Hermione, te voy a decir una verdad en cinco palabras: te voy a querer siempre.

Ambos se besaron con amor, cariño y pasión. También con el temblor de quien teme perderlo todo en una apuesta obligatoria y nota su corazón asomándose a un precipicio.

Albus Severus junto con Scorpius se dedicaba a decorar con rosas negras el Gran Comedor. También estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Severus, pero tenía pensadas un par de trampas que le protegieran en el féretro.

Se había pasado toda la noche creando un detector de fuerzas malignas que había colocado detras del féretro y una poción de impermeabilidad que había aplicado por toda la superficie de la caja. Así, si alguien lanzaba algo contra Severus, el ataud se cerraría y sería imposible el que algún hechizo pasase.

-Pareces cansado-le dijo Scorpius.

-He dormido mal y estoy preocupado.

-Debes tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.

James Sirius y sus amigos planeaban un recibimiento para los mortífagos. Snape seguía sin ser de su simpatía, pero era preferible a cualquier mago oscuro de intenciones maléficas.

-Mi tío George me ha enviado algunas provisiones. Veamos-dijo abriendo una caja-Flechas fétidas, silbatos de nombre, resbala suelas...

-Guay, tu tío es un genio.

-Claro, los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, son los mejores a la hora de incordiar. Esos mortífagos van a experimentar muchas en sus carnes.

Las siete de la tarde llegaron rápido. Albus Severus, Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y algunos más tomaron la poción llorona para meterse en sus papeles de "afligidos y dolidos"

Severus había sido maquillado con magia, después de haberse resistido durante horas, y había habido que aplicarle un "petrificus totalus" para darle a su inmovilidad y físico un aspecto más cadavérico.

"Os odio"-pensaba Severus que ya estaba instalado dentro del ataud con las manos cruzadas bajo el pecho y "haciéndose el muerto".

Pronto, gente procedente de todo el mundo mágico, fue apareciendo en el castillo para asistir al funeral. Cartas llegaban a la entrada para disculpar el no poder asistir. Y los "llantos" iban en aumento conforme el Gran Comedor iba recibiendo más gente.

Una canción empezó a sonar en honor al difunto:

/R031J4qWLvw

Hermione además de llorar de manera fingida, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encongiese al imaginarse que aquello pudiera ser real algún día. Se echó a llorar más fuerte sobre Dumbledore quien con lágrimas falsas y unas palmaditas en la espalada la susurraba:

-Señorita Granger, sus dotes como actriz son admirables. Si alguna vez se abre un grupo de teatro en Hogwarts la tendré en cuenta como profesora candidata al puesto.

Severus estaba tenso y sentía un calor insoportable por culpa del acolchado del ataud. Parecía que sudase hacia dentro. Esperaba que nada saliese mal o con esa "petrificación" que le habían hecho no podría defenderse ante un ataque.

Uno a uno, los asistentes a la ceremonia se iban despidiendo del difunto y a excepción de la prensa y el alumnado, padres aurores y profesores, nadie estaba al tanto de que aquello era una farsa, por lo que las despedidas fueron de lo más sinceras.

"Sé que nunca te lo hice saber, pero siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo"-dijo Lucius Malfoy con gravedad y arrugas que marcaban sus ojos potencialmente.

Severus se conmovió ante esa declaración, aunque le habría dado dos bofetadas si hubiera podido por haber esperado hasta "su muerte".

El resto de declaraciones también le impactaron.

"Era un buen hombre, sólo se hacía el duro"

"Creo que debería haber sido Gryffindor, era demasiado valiente para ser una serpiente"

"Réquiem in pacem, héroe de héroes"

"Hasta siempre, guerrero del corazón herido"

Severus Snape deseó con toda su alma que dejaran de pasar personas con esas declaraciones o terminaría segregando lágrimas hasta inundar el Gran Comedor y no podía permitírselo( 1-porque los muertos no lloran y 2-porque Severus Snape no mostraba su debilidad ante nadie nunca, ejem, excepto ante una castaña y un ojos verde esmeralda).

Alecto Carrow iba camuflada en un traje y velo negro junto con sus compañeros que la seguían en la fila de despedida al difunto. Sin embargo, James Sirius notó algo sospechoso en esos individuos y decidió vigilarlos de manera escrutadora. Ambos hermanos mortífagos susurraban de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hay que acercarse? Es peligroso-susurró Amycus a su hermana.

-Porque quiero comprobar yo misma que esté muerto.

-Pero mírale, si se le ve, está "muertísimo".

-Y si no lo está, lo estará. Pienso lanzarle un dardo al corazón para quedarme convencida.

Alecto llegó frente al pocionista que se encontraba yaciendo en el féretro. Sonrió y se despidió del pocionista.

"Adiós, Severus Snape, traidor del mal"

Severus Snape tembló en su interior cuando vio cómo la mujer se llevaba una diminuta cerbatana a los labios.

Continuará...


	24. Una batalla y un desvanecimiento

Cuando hubo llevado la cerbatana a sus labios, Alecto no se andó con rodeos y disparó un dardo en dirección al corazón de Severus. Iba directamente al pecho del pocionista con la punta envenenada, al primer contacto.

Sin embargo, el detector que había preparado Albus Severus se activó y para sorpresa y conmoción de todos los asistentes el ataud se cerró y el dardo rebotó sobre la superficie del féretro hasta caer al suelo.

Y en menos de dos segundos, James Sirius y sus amigos se pusieron a lanzar flechas fétidas a los mortífagos que se habían descubierto ante ese dardo. Lanzaron resbala suelas a sus pies y en cuestión de unos instantes, los mortífagos estaban apestándose a sí mismos e intentando mantener el equilibrio. Algunos aurores entre los que estaban Harry y Ron, les apuntaban con la varita y se preparaban para capturarles.

Mientras Albus Severus y Hermione suplicaban para que en el ataud hubiese suficiente aire o el pocionista saldría con niveles de oxígeno muy bajos, aunque sacar a Severus del ataud en esos momentos, estando tan cerca de los mortífagos, era aun más peligroso.

-Entregaos, no tenéis escapatoria-dijo Harry.

-Ni en sueños Potter, no dejaré que me pongas tu sucias manos encima.-contestó Alecto.

-No eres un ejemplo de belleza ni de higiene, precisamente. Si fueses un producto de mi tienda te pondría en la sección de "pesticidas radiactivos"-dijo George Weasley.

Unas carcajadas de varios compañeros apoyaron el comentario.

-Muéranse-gritó la mortífago con histeria y lanzando una maldición a uno de los gemelos.

Hechizos empezaron a salir de las varitas de un bando y de otro, aunque las bromas de James Sirius impedían a los mortífagos dar dos pasos sin resbalarse, éstos habían entrenado durante los últimos meses para potenciar sus fuerzas. Harry enfrentaba a Alecto con fiereza y Ron a Amycus. Remus, George y algunos más arrinconaban a los otros mortífagos intentando desarmarles para poder darles arresto.

El resto de los asistentes intentaban ponerse a cubierto para que cualquier hechizo de rebote o mal direccionado no pudiese alcanzarles.

Hermione temblaba y se acariciaba las manos de manera nerviosa. Quería correr. Quería abrir el ataud. Quería comprobar que era cierto que estaba bien. Quería abrazarlo y terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Severus por su parte seguía encerrado en el ataud. Petrificado, maquillado como un muerto y encerrado en una caja. No veía nada más allá de la oscuridad. Ni una sóla rendija. De haber podido habría abierto ese ataud a puñetazos, pero tenía los brazos estáticos y no podía mover ni un músculo. "¿A quién se le ocurrió la dichosa idea de petrificarme?" Ah, sí, recordó la cara de James Sirius sugiriéndolo con absoluta y falsa inocencia. Sí, definitivamente, le mataría.

Oía maldiciones y voces gritando. De repente, el corazón empezó a latirle rápido. Hermione y Albus Severus estaban expuestos allí fuera y él no podía salir para protegerles. La imagen de Lily sin vida en el suelo, que había desaparecido durante esos meses, reapareció en esos momentos infundiéndole un temor que ya creía haber superado. ¿Y si perdía a Hermione y a Albus?

"¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!"

La pequeña batalla seguía en pie con bastante buena ventaja por parte de los aurores.

Remus y algunos de sus compañeros habían conseguido desarmar a los mortífagos contra los que luchaban y los tenían acorralados en uno de los rincones del Gran Comedor, de esta forma Amycus viendo que sus compañeros serían apresados, empezó a fallar en sus ataques y defensas y en unos minutos, Ron pudo desarmarle y apuntarle con su varita atándole de pies y manos.

Harry sonrió ante la victoria que iba a proceder y con júbilo y ánimo renovado, embistió a Alecto que cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza. Así le fue fácil desarmarla y como había hecho su cuñado con el hermano, la ató.

Albus Severus corrió a abrir el ataud y a deshacer la petrificación de Severus. Hermione le seguía con los nervios a flor de piel y la tensión en los músculos.

El pocionista estaba intacto y no parecía haber sufrido nada, pero cuando los invitados vieron a Severus Snape "resurgir de entre los muertos" no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar sorprendidos y atemorizados.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. La muerte de Severus Snape sólo era una estrategia para dar caza a los mortífagos. Esto no es ninguna resurreción. Severus Snape no ha muerto nunca.-explicaba con serenidad a todos los habitantes del Gran Comedor.

-Espero que cuando muera al menos sea en paz. Y que quede bien claro que nada de maquillaje. No quiero parecer una..-el profesor de Pociones no pudo continuar hablando porque Hermione le estaba besando con gran necesidad a la vez que le abrazaba. Varias làgrimas de alivio y felicidad bañanan el rostro de la castaña.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...-susurraba ella mientras le besaba.

-Yo también te quiero, no llores, ya ha pasado todo.

Albus Severus sonreía ante la escena y cuando la pareja se separó haciendo caso omiso a los presentes, abrazó a Severus para mostrarle que él también había estado preocupado.

-Hey, pequeño, ¿tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que mi ataud se haya cerrado?

-Sí..-dijo sonrojándose.

Alecto Carrow y los demás mortífagos fueron dirigidos al exterior de Hogwarts para que el ministro, los dementores y demás personal judicial junto con los aurores, se encargaran de rehacer sentencia para que pudieran ser encerrados en Azkaban de por vida. Harry estaba tranquilo y risueño. Aquella sensación de vejez e inutilidad que le había estado invadiendo todo ese tiempo había desaparecido. Aquella prueba le había demostrado que la fuerza está en el interior de uno mismo y que su edad no disminuía sus habilidades.

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor Lucius Malfoy se acercaba al pocionista. Había creido muerto a alguien que siempre había estado a su lado y hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta la importancia que tenía en su vida.

-Snape, yo,...-dijo el rubio.

Sin embargo, Severus no le dejó continuar, se acercó a él y le abrazó como si nunca se hubiesen distanciado.

-Gracias por venir, amigo-dijo el pocionista a Malfoy.

Entonces, Hermione empezó a sentirse mal. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas. Sentía perder el equilibrio. Las fuerzas la fallaban y su visión se hacía borrosa. Iba a caer...

-Se...severus...-susurró desvaneciéndose la profesora Granger.

Continuará...


	25. Una noticia y una proposición

Antes de tocar el suelo, Severus ya había cogido en brazos a Hermione y salía corriendo a la enfermería. Cuando hubieron llegado, tuvieron que sacarle entre varios hombres por la fuerza de allí, porque Madame Pomfrey había dejado claro que la señorita Granger estaba fuera de peligro, pero era necesario un reconocimieto medimago extenso.

Severus Snape temblaba de arriba abajo. Deseaba derrumbar la puerta de la enfermería para reunirse con su amada y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Albus Severus le miraba preocupado junto con Scorpius. Los demás guardaban silencio por respeto a cualquier veredicto desagradable.

Sin embargo, James Sirius tenía el rostro pintado de un dolor inexplicable. La mujer de la que se había enamorado quería a Severus Snape y era correspondida. "Por eso me dijo que no me quería a mí, porque la quería para él"-pensó el muchacho. Un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro y se lanzó hacia el pocionista.

-Maldito capullo, deberías haberte muerto. Bastardo traidor, ladrón..-gritaba el muchacho golpeando el pecho de Snape mientras lloraba.

Los demás, atónitos, intentaron separarle, pero el pocionista hizo un gesto de desaprobación y les instó a que le dejasen. Él se encargaría.

-Mira Potter, sé que la querías, pero no puedes obligar a nadie en este mundo a que te quiera. Yo cometí ese mismo error con tu abuela Lily y jamás pude perdonarme cuando la perdí hasta como amiga. No dejes que el rencor sea el alimento de tu corazón-dijo Severus con cierta amargura debida a su preocupación.

James Sirius enmudeció ante aquella declaración y se apartó de todos hacia un rincón para procesar lo que acababa de oir. En algo estaba de acuerdo: No podía obligar a Hermione a quererle.

Albus Dumbledore llegó unos minutos más tarde para notificar que ya no habría más problemas con los mortífagos puesto que habían sido recluidos en Azkabán y condenados a cumplir cadena perpetua. La paz volvía al mundo mágico.

Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y decenas de rostros se volvieron hacia ella. Severus Snape la cogió de las manos con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Es grave?-pronunció con dificultad el profesor de Pociones.

-En absoluto, Severus. Sólo ha sido un día en el que ha habido demasiada tensión para ella en su estado.

-¿Su estado? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Enhorabuena Severus, vas a ser papá-resolvió Pomfrey con un sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para que antes de que acosaran a Snape a preguntas pudiera hablar con Hermione.

Severus pasó a la enfermería, cerrando tras de sí la puerta para dejar atrás el jaleo que había ocasionado la noticia. Hermione estaba en una de las camas y le miraba risueña.

-Hola cariño-dijo ella con dulzura.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy feliz, yo...voy a ser mamá.-

Severus Snape tragó saliva y ella añadió:-¿No te hace feliz a ti?

-Sí, sí. Sólo me preocupa no estar preparado. Nunca creí poder ser padre.

-Pues lo serás. Lo haremos juntos, amor.

Ambos se besaron con el cariño de quien hace una promesa de por vida, lo que le dio el valor a Severus para confesarle algo a aquella mujer.

-Hermione, yo...no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero me esforzaré para darte lo mejor. ¿Me...me concederías el privilegio de casarte conmigo y ser la señora Snape?

Ella sollozó de la emoción y asintió con la cabeza mientras le besaba la cara, el cuello y todo rastro de piel que encontraba de su amado. Él sonrió y sintió explotar de felicidad.

En Hogwarts se retomaron las clases con un profesor de Pociones más amable y excesivamente pendiente de su prometida. Hermione estaba vigilada constantemente por unos ojos azabaches que no tenían miramientos a la hora de hacer lo que fuese por aquella mujer.

James Sirius se mantuvo alejado unos días de la castaña, hasta que supo asumir las palabras que el pocionista a quien detestaba sin remedio(aunque le admirase en secreto y nunca se lo admitiría) y una mañana se decidió a hablarla. Ella no sabía nada de sus sentimientos y eso se lo ponía más fácil para hablarle.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás?-saludó James con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hola James! Muy bien, ¿y tú? Te he notado un tanto distante estos últimos días-dijo ella acariciándole el brazo.

-Bien, sólo he estado algo ocupado. Tenía que subir nota en algunas materias o en casa mi padre me mataría.

-Harry no haría daño ni a una mosca y mucho menos por las notas. Pero me alegra que estés bien y te estés esforzando-rió la castaña.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes ya qué será?-dijo el muchacho señalando la tripita que se le había formado a la profesora Granger.

-No, aunque prefiero que sea una sorpresa hasta el día en que nazca. Lo importante es que esté bien.

-Claro. Por cierto, me he enterado de que te casas con la serpiente. ¿Cuando tenéis planeado hacerlo?

-El último día de clases. Aquí en los jardines de Hogwarts. Espero que vengas.

-Cuenta con ello.

Albus Severus reía junto con Scorpius mientras leían "El Quisquilloso" de su tía Luna. Severus Snape se cruzó con ellos y decidió hablar con el pequeño Potter.

-Buenos días muchachos. Albus, tengo algo que comentarte.

-Buenos días profesor Snape-dijeron al unísono-Claro, dime-añadió Albus.

-Sé que últimamente algo distraido con todo el asunto de la boda y el embarazo, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Mantengo en mi mente la firme idea de ser tu mentor.

-Por supuesto, Severus. No voy a rechazar la proposición del mejor pocionista del mundo mágico-dijo el niño sonriente mientras le tendía la mano al profesor a modo de "cerrar un trato". El pocionista tiró de la mano del muchacho, se le acercó y le abrazó.

Por la tarde, Severus Snape repasaba algunos exámenes, tras haberse asegurado de que Hermione descansaba en su habitación como era debido.

Toc, toc

-Adelante-dijo sin mirar a la puerta.

-No le restaré mucho tiempo-dijo James Sirius reclamando la atención de Severus que le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bien, usted dirá.

-Tiene usted mucha suerte. Hermione es una mujer maravillosa.

-Lo sé. Creo haberme dado cuenta.

-Dígame, ahora que la ama a ella, ¿es capaz de mirarme sin pensar que yo podría haber sido su nieto si Lily le hubiera amado?

Aquella pregunta descolocó completamente al pocionista. ¿Era esa la razón por la que odiaba el apellido Portter? ¿Porque sustituía el suyo en todo tipo de vinculación con Lily? No, él ya no odiaba. El pasado quedaba atrás en el tiempo.

-Algún día comprenderá la fuerza del amor.-dijo el pocionista.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta que le he hecho.

-Quizá algún día te responda. Cuando puedas hablar con conocimiento de causa en cuestiones de la vida.

James asintió y salió por la puerta del despacho. Severus sonrió al pensar: "Igual que su abuelo y Black"

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts y el fin de curso estaba al caer. Los nervios y la emoción invadían a una castaña y su prometido.

Continuará...


	26. Epílogo

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts y pronto el fin de curso llegó y con ello la boda tan esperada.

Ginny Potter, Minerva McGonagall y Luna Weasley ayudaban a Hermione a vestirse y ponerse bonita para la ceremonia. Había elegido un vestido blanco de palabra de honor con una larga cola para lucir al pasear y algo amplio paa disimular la prominente barriga en que se había convertido si vientre. Como peinado llevaría un recogido sencillo con algunas trenzas al estilo griego.

-Estoy muy nerviosa.-dijo la castaña emocionada.

-Tranquila, es normal. Toda mujer siempre está así el día de su boda-declaró McGonagall con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es Snape tu futuro esposo, algo nerviosa sí que estaría en tu lugar-bromeó Ginny.

Entre risas y cotilleos las mujeres terminaban de preparar a la novia, mientras que en las mazmorras Severus Snape estaba al borde del infarto. Albus Severus, Dumbledore, Lupin y Harry intentaban apaciguar esos nervios que le invadían al pocionista.

-Severus, cálmate hijo, todo va a salir bien-le tranquilizaba Dumbledore risueño.

-Vamos Severus, sé que uno nunca se ha visto en una situación igual. Pero yo con todas mis dudas, fue la mejor decisión del mundo la de casarme con Nymphadora.-terció Remus.

El pequeño Albus Severus tomó de la mano a su profesor y le miró sonriendo.

-Ellos tienen razón. Ahora tienes una familia. Todos estamos contigo y queremos que seas feliz.-resolvió Albus abrazándole.

-Tenéis razón. Hoy será el día más feliz de mi vida-dijo Severus Snape con mariposas en el estómago.

Todo estaba listo. Los jardines habían sido decorados de un blanco brillante que se acentuaba con el sol radiante de un mes de junio. Todos esperaban expectantes a que se desarrollara el evento. Una serpiente y una leona se unían en matrimonio para siempre.

Las mujeres lloraban por la emoción al ver desfilar a la novia del brazo de Harry Potter hasta su futuro marido quien esperaba con un nudo en la garganta al final del altar.

Hermione estaba preciosa y en pocos minutos sería su mujer. La mujer de Snape.

Cuando estuvieron juntos en el altar, se miraron y sonrieron de manera cómplice y tímida. Dumbledore oficiaría la ceremonia.

Tensión, nervios, miradas que se cruzan una y otra vez, caricias en las manos unidas y sonrisas.

-Severus Snape Prince, ¿aceptas como esposa a Hermione Jane Granger, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, a pesar de ser Gryffindor( añadió guiñando Dumbledore un ojo y haciendo reir a los invitados) hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, acepto

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas como esposo a Severus Snape Prince, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, a pesar de su mal humor y su sarcasmo inseparable( las carcajadas y la mirada asesina de Snape acompañaron las palabras de Dumbledore) hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, acepto.

-Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer.-dijo el anciano director con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero-dijeron los recién casados al unísono.

Severus y Hermione se besaron con pasión. Nada podría separarles pues acababan de firmar su consentimiento de estar juntos para siempre. La felicidad les embriagaba y les hacía sonreir como si nada pudiera ir mejor.

El banquete transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y expectativas de futuro.

James Sirius había conseguido sacar a la castaña de su corazón y se había aplicado en las clases, de modo que había aprobado todas las materias sin problema. En un futuro ya tendría tiempo de encontrar el amor.

Albus Severus había terminado el curso con unas notas inmejorables, su propio padre le había comentado que empezaba a pensar que estaba emparentado con Hermione por ese cerebro tan privilegiado. Severus le había acogido como aprendiz y durante todos sus años en Hogwarts se encargaría de dirigir sus estudios. Además había ganado la amistad de Scorpius y eso le hacía feliz.

Unos meses después, a finales de verano, Hermione tuvo que ser trasladada a la planta de maternidad del Hospital de San Mungo. Pronto el bebe nacería pues las contracciones habían aumentado en las últimas horas y el plazo aproximado para dar a luz ya había llegado. Snape temblaba de arriba a abajo a casusa de la emoción y el miedo.

-Dejadme entrar. Tengo que...yo...mi mujer...yo-balbuceaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo Severus, está en buenas manos.-le tranquilizaba Dumbledore con unas palmaditas.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para el pocionista y todos los acompañantes estaban espectantes por recibir la buena nueva.

Un llanto rompió la inquietud, la incertidumbre y la tensión del ambiente. Un medimago salió a informar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Enhorabuena señor Snape, tiene usted una hija muy linda.

Tuvieron que abanicar y sujetar a Snape quien estaba tan conmocionado que apenas podía dar dos pasos. Acababa de ser padre. Tenía una niña. Suya. Su hija.

Entró a la habitación y la estampa que encontró fue la más hermosa que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. Hermione sostenía entre sus brazos una preciosa niña. Su piel era blanca como la leche y tenía el mismo color de pelo y de ojos que su padre. La nariz pequeña y los labios rojos eran de Hermione. Una mezcla perfecta. Era una preciosidad.

-Mira cariño, nuestra pequeña, somos papás-dijo Hermione orgullosa de su hija en brazos.

-¿Crees que seré un buen padre?

-El mejor, ya lo verás ¿Quieres cogerla?

Severus tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña y sintió como una corriente de calor le embriagaba. La pequeña emanaba un dulce olor a vainilla. Movía sus manitas en el aire jugueteando.

-Hola Sarah, soy papá-dijo Severus Snape dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría.

Los ojos azabaches se encontraron con unos pequeños del mismo color que le sonrieron. Una nueva Snape en la familia.

Todo volvía a estar en paz. Todo iría bien. Severus Snape podía empezar de cero con una familia de verdad.

Fin


	27. Para vosotros

Mil gracias por seguirme. Espero que hasta aquí os haya gustado y como veo que es así continuaré la historia en otro fic. Espero que os guste y que sea de vuestro agrado y que me comentéis lo que queráis. Gracias de verdad. Si escribo es por vosotros. Un abrazo.

La historia continua en el fic...

"Severus Snape conoce a Albus Severus Potter 2"

Veremos qué pasa con Albus Severus, Lily Luna, James Sirius, Severus y Hermione, Scorpius y muchas más sorpresas que nos esperan.

¿Quieren aparecer en la próxima historia como personajes secundarios? Si es así comentádmelo e intentaré colaros en Hogwarts junto con nuestros personajes. Ya está en el horno el primer capítulo, así que en breve veremos qué nuevas aventuras están por llegar.

Nuevos amores...

Celos...

Dudas...

Traiciones...

Nuevas fuerzas del mal...

Miedos...


End file.
